A Very Merry Christmas To You
by ZonkoDeame
Summary: Jet has some trouble figuring out why he gets butterflies around Virginia so much. Will some Holiday cheer bring he senses into the picture? Plz read! First fanfic! The ending is finally here! Review please!
1. Chapter 1 The Long Exhausting Trip

A/N!-Okay, this is my first fanfic...so don't be too hard on me. i'm learning a lot on how to write, so i'm not that good. well, enjoy

A Very Merry Christmas to you

Chapter 1: The Long Exhausting Trip

"Oh com'on Gallows! Don't you dare chicken out again. We're almost there anyways!"

It had been atleast one year since Gallows had left his precious Baskar colony to venture off and become a drifter. Virginia had noticed that whenever she mentioned Halle, or anything to do with her and her "weapon"/cane, Gallows always gave a shudder. As far as Virginia was concerned, Gallows had never want to vsit Baskar colony, except if they really need to rest (w/out paying any gella!), or they need more info on the mediums and Gaurdians. Unfortunately, they were short on money, since they paid thousands of Gella to get their weapons prepared for their final battle against Beatrice (which they won), and buying all the berries and effective boosts they could find.

"PLEEEEAAAAASE don't make me go!" Gallows begged and pleaded. He'd already been hurt enough, well physicaly, and mentally; with all of the women slapping him over the head whenever he tried to flirt, and mental abuse from none other than the infamous punk, who was on his horse, riding right next to him. And the last thing he needed was to have Halle and Jet team up and beat the crap outta him with harsh words and physical abuse, mostly from Halle!

"Hmph, the pig deserves it, with all of his stupid actions and words, maybe Halle can whip him into shape!" The silver haired drifter gave Gallows a smirk, and started to chuckle to himself.

Thinking of the best way to get the punk to be quiet, he came back w/an awesome comeback: "Shut up punk.":A/N Hope you all know i was just kiddin! that's like the worst comeback ever!)

"Oooooooo, nice one Gallows, maybe you'd like to have a dictionary. You know, the kind that tell you how to actually insult!" Jet once again gave him an _I always win _look on his arrogant face that Gallows was just dying to collide his fists with.

"Jet, knock it off! Gallows is having a hard time already. Please don't make it harder than it already seems!" Virginia sighed as she slightly bucked her feet towards her horse's stomach to make it go faster. Heck, they needed to get faster, before one of them gets hurt. Turning her head towards Jet she sighed to herself again..._really hurt._

"God dammit Virginia, why do always have to tell me what to do? Or better yet, why am i even listening to your idiotic words? I can can do whatever the hell i want!" That's when Gallow's anger got the best of him. Because in that same moment, he instantly attatched himself to Jet and flew him off his horse.

"YAAAAAAAAAA!" Gallows cried as he pounced on Jet, with the two of them falling to the ground. Immedietly, Virginia lept off her horse and ran over towards the two fighting males.

"Get off me you crazy git!" Jet screamed, and tried to push Gallows off, but Gallows held his ground. punching at Gallows helplessly, he realized he was no match for him, because the heavy weight of Gallows seemed to be crushing his bones. Finally raising his foot ready to kick Gallows, he saw an arm reach for Gallows shoulder, and pulled him off the young tennager. Too bad Jet has too quick reflexes, because in that same instant, he kicked his foot high up in the air as strong as he could.

He suddenly froze, expecting to hear Gallow's howl in pain. Instead, he heard a cry of delicate pain made by a woman. And the only woman that was around was-

!VIRGINIA!

Seeing Clive and his horse galloping over towards the scene of the crime, since he had been watching this entertaining fight (until right now), got of his horse, and raced towards Virginia, who on the ground, clutching her stomach as she groaned in pain.

Jet was ready to get up and brush himself off, not really caring if Virginia was hurt or not. Instead he was lifted off the ground by huge tanned arms. Looking straight into a pair of angry eyes it made his heart stop. Trying not to gaze at them, he turned his head away.

"Now look watcha did you damn punk. You hurt our leader! You cold hearted jerk!" And with that, Gallows threw him to the ground as hard as he could, not caring if he would break the stick figured teenager's back.

"Gallows please, no more fighting." Clive said seriously staring at Gallows with scolding eyes. "We already know what that leads to." He gestrured towards Virginia, who was still on the ground, still moaning.

Forgetting all about Halle and her can from hell, he ran towards Clive and suggested to go to Baskar colony, since they were only about a half hour away. Clive nodded and carefully picked up the hurting girl and placed her gently on her horse, and put a blanket over her, since it was only moring, and it was about 40 degrees. Then he turned to Gallows, and then his eyes travelled towards Jet, who was still on the ground, obviously unconcious. Gallows turned around and saw his young comrade sprawled on the ground. He looked so peaceful when he wasn't awake. Gallows though. When he is, it's like he's the son of the Devil!

Walking to the punk, he picked him up and set him on the punk's horse, not bothering to see if he was okay. Tieing him up, he got on his own horse, and slowly, they trotted towards the Baskar colony.

Regaining conciousness, Jet slowly started to open his eyes. Feeling that last bump on his forehead, he then decided that it's time to wake up. Scanning the area, he noticed that they were still out in Filgaia. He noticed also that he was on his horse, sitting upright. Rubbing his drowsy eyes, he then tried to figure out what was going on. Shaking his head, which brought a lot of discomfort, he tried to get his mind cleared to think what happened before he woke up.

Suddenly remembering the big lug, knocking him backwards, causing him to lose conciouness.

"That oaf!" He mumbled as he cursed silently in his head. He'll get that idiot Baskar, ooooooh he'll get him back so hard!

"Oh good, you're awake."

Looking back, he saw Clive and Gallows staring at him kindly, which totally annoys him, and he sent them both a venomous glare. "How long have i been out?" He asked, still sending them waves of hate.

"Dunno, maybe an hour or two." Gallows replied, not dare to even look at him. So he just continued to stare sideways.

"Aren't we supposed to be at this oaf's place right now?" Jet demanded, ignoring Gallow's glares at him.

"Apparently, we were supposed to be there two hours ago." Clive explained. "Unfortunately, do to you and Gallow's outburst," he muttered glancing at the both of them, "we had turned to horses around the wrong way, and it was until now, we realized we were going the wrong way."

Jet snorted and turned back to the front, not even saying any comments. _Stupid drifters,_ Jet sneered and folded his arms, _no wonder we're always late to every single town we go to._

Thinking to himself, he suddenly smiled (hoping nobody would notice) at the thought of it. One time he remembered that when they were at Humphrey's Peak, Virginia made everyone her famous "homemade stew." As smart as everyone was, or hoped, nobody dared to eat that much of Virginia's cooking. Unfortunately for Gallows, he was so hungry he didn't care and ate practically half of the stew. The following morning, they had to stop atleast twice every hour to let Gallows leap off his horse and do his "nature calls." Since then he doesn't think that Gallows even dared to eat or even touch Virginia's cooking. This hurt her feelings slightly, but she couldn't blame him. The two things Virginia's totally sucks at is cooking and knitting. Jet only knew far too well that the last time Virginia tried to knit him something, it gave him a horrible rash because she knitted the wrong side of the fabric. Scratching his neck at the thought of it, wondered where Virginia was.

Not even daring to ask those two bastards behind him, he decided to search for their fearless leader. After a few turns to his right, he saw her on her white horse sleeping peacefully as the horse trotted. Looking at her closely he suddenly remembered what he had done to her. Muttering to himself, he just started to look at her once more. Then he looks were starting to look like stares. He tried to look away, but whenever he look at her face that was pressed up against the mane, he always found that he had butterflies in his stomach. What was this feeling he had? Whatever it was, he wanted it to go away. Since he found out that he was not hu-not normal, he decided that he had no feelings whatsoever. But now he's starting to change his mind.

Why did Virginia always make him feel like this? Sure they were friends n'all, but why did he feel so warm whenever he looks her way, or he would act nervous around her whenever he had something to say? _Must be something about girls i don't know about yet._ He thought to himself as he shook his head and turned his head back into place, hoping his comrades wouldn't notice that he was staring at their leader for countless minutes. Guess he just get used to it.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, not yet."

_Five minutes later..._

"Are we there yet?"

"No, not quite."

_Another ten minutes pass..._

"Are we there _YET?"_

"No Gallows, and please stop asking."

_Six seconds go by..._

"I'm hungry! Aren't we there yet?"

"NO!"

Jet sighed in exhaustion. He can't stand to be here! Not like this. Gosh, Gallows had been driving him up the wall, and it wasn't even noon yet! Please...please...He pleaded. We have to be here by now! Finally Jet spoke up in desperation, not wanting any part of this journey any longer.

"ARE WE THERE YET!"

Suddenly, Gallows jumped for joy."Look! I see it I see it! the Baskar colony! I see the Gaurdian church!YAY WE'RE HERE!" He suddenly whipped at his horse, and galloped happily toward his hometown. Jet and Clive chuckled as they saw Gallows nearly fall off his horse while trying to get off it.

_Finally,_ Jet thought_, the journey is over!_

Oh but how little he knew...

A/N: SOOOOOO? Watcha think of it? Okay, it might be bad. But hey, i'm new here! Please review for all you Wild Arms Fans! hope to have next chapter ready soon!


	2. Chapter 2 What is Christmas?

Chapter 2

What Is Christmas?

As they approached the Baskar tribe, the drifters were greeted than none other Shane Carradine, Gallows little brother. Jet was getting off his horse until he saw Gallows standing by him, probably still angry that Jet kicked Virginia. For the sake of his bones, Jet quietly reamined on his horse until Gallows moved.

"Welcome my friends! Oh how we've missed you so!" Shane exclaimed and ran up to hug his older yet dumber brother. "I believe the battle with Beatrice went smoothly?"

Before Clive could give a full detalied explaination as usuall, Gallows had already began talking. "Oh Shane you shoulda been there! It was amazing! Beatrice was all like "_I'm gonna win" _and we were all like _"Yeah right!"_ And like it was sooo like cool, the way like we kicked her ass!" He stopped and grinned, leaving Shane speechless. Smiling weakly he turned to Clive, hoping he could get it Gallow's _like _explaination translated.

"The fight went well," Clive finally commented, "but we are so short on money after spending all of it on upgrading our weapons and buying various healing berries. And we need some place to rest where we don't need to pay." He gestured towards Virginia, who was still on her horse sleeping.

Without a word, Shane nodded and beckoned them to come inside his warm cozy hut. Gallows slowly went up to Virginia and carried her the rest of the way towards the hut. But before Shane reached for the door, he turned around and laid his eyes on Jet. "Aren't you coming?" He asked him. Clive and Gallows turned around as well, and stared at Jet, who was still on his horse. They all stared him down until he finally spoke.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm coming." Jet mumbled and got of his horse, so the caretaker would take the remaining horse to the barn. Once he was off, the four drifters walked to the hut.

"Gallows Carradine!" A familiar voice echoed across the bedroom. "You'd better have a good reason for dropping in here at a time like this!" the voice screeched once more.

"Hi Granny." Gallows mumbled as Halle entered the kitchen, where all of them were seated, waiting for dinner, except Virginia, who was resting in one of the spare bedrooms. "I've missed you too." He got up and walked towards her to give her a nice "hello" hug.

_**WHACK!**_

Gallows staggered back rubbing his sore head and looked at Granny with an innocent expression. Again as he looked harder. he saw that she had her old handy dandy cane with her. An icy glare was sent his way. "What are you trying to do!" She screamed. "If you wanted to crush my bones with that hug, wait till i have my own ARM so that i can shoot you with it!"

The former priest looked taken aback, but knowing Granny he sighed. "I'm sorry Granny." He apologized.

_Shit. I should've known better!_

"Well you'd better be, or I'd have you stay longer so that i can teach you a few good manners!" Suddenly she clutched he cane once more. "With interest." Looking back at the rest of them, she put on her happy face. "Why Clive! I haven't seen you in ages! And Jet too!" She ran up to the both of them and gave them both a friendly hug. Peering around the room, she frowned. "But where's Virginia?"

All three of them exchanged glances. Not wanting to infuriate her about the trip, they all decided to keep their improvised story. "She's asleep right now." Clive replied. "It was a long trip."

"And an annoying one too." Jet grumbled, letting Gallows give him death glares.

"Oh that's a shame." Shane answered. "I do hope the next trip will be a better one."

"Probably Gallows had something to do with it." Halle growled, turning to face Gallows.

"Please don't look at me that way Granny. I didn't do nothing!" Gallows exclaimed, stepping back.

Clive decided to intervene. "Why don't we forget that mishap, and have some dinner?" _Besides, Halle can beat up Gallows later. I'm starving._

They all agreed and sat down to enjoy a precious meal made by Shane himself.

_**3 hours later...**_

"Wow Shane, that was an excellent meal." Clive said, patting his full tummy lightly. "I hope you weren't planning on making dessert."

"No I wasn't, so you don't have to worry!" Shane answered warmly. "I figured that all you three would be full with my meals. I have an enormous knack for making a little too much. I do hope all of you enjoyed my cooking."

"Yuuuuummmmy!" Gallows said, burping a couple of times, which made him get two bruises on his leg by Halle. "I love your cooking Shane. Hope you can cook for us till we leave!"

"Oh yes, I would be happy to brother!" Shane cried in delight. "But you must insist on staying for a couple of weeks!"

"We would Shane, but unfortunately, we still have to do a couple of missions for some of the people we met on our journeys." Clive explained. "But we will be returning on a regular basis."

"You must not go yet! I insist!" Halle said. "I think you should spend the holidays here. Not somewhere out in the desert!"

That's when Clive chocked. "Pardon me, but i believe you said holidays?"

"Have you forgotten all ready?" Halle yelled, but in a mannerful way. "I mean Christmas! It's only a week and a half away!"

Clive and Gallows looked dumbfounded.

**"WHAT!"**

While Jet sat in his chair calmly, he would much rather be upstairs than here Gallows and Clive screaming and buzzing around the hut like maniac flies.

"Oh my goodness oh my goodness!" Clive squeaked walking back and forth around the kitchen. Caitlin and Katherine must be expecting me for Christmas! Oh my! The presents! I must get the presents! Oh no! It will take weeks for the presents to arrive! The shame is unbearable!"

"Shit! Christmas! Oh crap! We have absoloutely no money! Now who's gonna buy me presents?"

_On the other hand, _Jet thought, _just watching them scatter about it actually entertaining._

**"The presents!"**

**"Kaitlin!"**

**"The money!"**

**"Catherine!"**

**"The christmas tree!"**

**"The stockings!"**

**"Oh shame!"**

**"No presents for me!"**

_Okay...this is getting old._

"Would you both just **SHUT UP!**"

Clive and Gallows immedietly stopped.

Jet was outta his chair, with his fists wrapped in tight balls, his teeth were clenching, and his eyes were twisted with annoyance. "Can-you- guys-just-calm-down!" He was just about ready to explode.

Shane finallt stood up. "Jet's right you know." Shane said. "The tree won't be a problem because we already got one. Halle is already knitting the stockings. Money isn't a problem because people around Baskar will give you all work to do to earn some gella. And there are a lot of shops down here, so i believe presents won't be a problem." He suddenly turned to Clive. "You needn't worry, because i suspected your family would be lonely for Christmas, so about a week ago, i sent them a letter, inviting them down here to celebrate christmas with us. They will be arriving this weekend." Clive let out a sigh of relief. "There will be a guide leading them here so they won't get lost either."

Gallows spoke up."How do you even know them?"

"Apparently, they sometimes would some here for our monthly celebrations. You were usually never here at the time. So I've talked to them as well." Shane smiled kindly and turned around to do the dishes.

Halle stood up as well, and started ti head out. "If you need any questions, I'll be outside gardening. But I suggest you get a good nights sleep. That way you can start earning money first thing in the morning." And with that she opened the door and left.

Jet snorted and headed upstairs. "No way I'm gonna spend my time off working for people." He started walking up the stairs until he heard Clive speak.

"Well Jet, I believe that is your choice, but a word of caution. Christmas is about holiday cheer and fun, so don't ruin it for all of us."

Jet shook his head and sighed. "Why would i even be celebrating with you dopes? I have better things to do in my life than watch Gallows and you get drunk."

"Hey, watch it punk!" Gallows threatened. "Or perhaps would you like to settle this outside?"

"If it has to deal with talking to you, than I'm out." Leaving Gallows in an angry matter, Jet headed towards the second bedroom, because Virginia was in the first.

Walking in Jet started cursing. Gallows and Clive had already put their stuff in the cabinets, and beds. So that meant...Jet shuddered. He'd be sharing a room with Virginia.

Heading towards the first spare bedroom, Jet already realized that Virginia was already up. She was sitting at the edge of her bed, clutching her stomach and staring out the window.

"Hi." She said as Jet walked in quietly.

Not answering, he looked at her, then looked away. He walked over to his side of the bed and continued to put his stuff away.

Virginia held her breath, waiting for him to speak. A couple minutes passed, but he still said nothing. So Virginia tried to carry the conversation.

"Christmas is coming up." Jet stood up and faced her. _Atleast this caught his attention._

"Yeah, so?"

"Aren't you excited?"

Jet shrugged. "Should I be?"

Virginia smiled kindly. "Of course you should be! It's so fun and cheerful."

"The two things i suck at." Jet replied and lied on his bed, relaxing, not caring where this chat went.

"Don't say that Jet, you can be good at it. You just have to like it, that's all."

The sliver haired boy closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "What's to like about it? From the commotion downstairs, i don't think it's that fun. Just an excuse to get wasted in my opinion."

Virginia stood up and glared. "Is that what you think Jet Enduro?" Virginia demanded. "An excuse to get wasted? That's not what Christmas is about at all."

Jet frowned and sat up, gazing into her deep blue eyes, that made his throat get stuck. But he got these two words out just before he saw those caring, beautiful, ocean eyes. "Enlighten me."

Grinning, Virginia paced around Jet, just wanting to hug him, and hope it will change his inner heart forever. _Heck like that will happen._ She thought. _I bet he doesn't even like me._ But she decided to try anyways.

"Christmas is about giving things to other people that they don't expect. It doesn't have to be wrapped in a package at all either. It's about love, friendship, caring, and a time of sharing and having fun. You need to be there when Christmas comes. Because I cannot really explain it. You'll Just have to figure it out for yourself." She smiled warmly and suddenly left the room, leaving Jet on the bed, just laying there to ponder on the things she just said.

"Feh, Christmas is stupid." Jet said to himself. "I don't need Christmas at all. Just me and my gella pouch." He quickly undressed into his shirt and pants, and got under the covers to go to sleep. Thinking to himself, is gella all he wanted. He shook his head. But still, it felt like something was missing...something, warm and caring and lovely and-

"Shit." Jet cursed. "Virginia get the hell outta my head with this stupid lovey dovey stuff." He paused. "And that stupid holiday as well." He then noticed that Virginia didn't even demand a apology after what happened this morning. Maybe he should apologize. He thought harder. "Nah, that's for sissies." Trying to sleep, Virginia still kept on popping into his mind, which caused him to get very frustrated,

But this state of mind put him right back where he started.

WHAT IS CHRISTMAS?

A/N: ooooooooo. wat's gonna happen next? Don't mind the spelling of Clives family, just sorta got mixed up is all. well, do u think Jet's gonna figure out this dilemma by himself? Or is that certain female gonna help? Chapter 3 is still in progress! It will be done soon though!


	3. Chapter 3 The Best Christmas Present

A Very Merry Christmas To You

Chapter 3

The Best Christmas Present

"Jet! Wake up! Time to get to work."

Opening his eyes, he felt like there was someone near him. When he was fully awake, he noticed something which caused him to fall off the bed. Virginia had been leaning by his bed gazing back at him, with the smile that she always had every morning. "AH!" **_BONK! _**

"Jet! Are you okay?" Virginia rushed towards him and tried to help him up, but Jet declined.

"Yeah whatever. I'm fine. Don't have a cow." Jet muttered and got up slowly, ignoring the pain on his back. _God, they really need to put something softer than wooden floors here. Or somebody's gonna get hurt if they slip of fall on the floor._ Clutching his back, he realized that he had already done that.

"Sorry about that." Virginia apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you." She smiled birghtly and started to giggle.

"Jeez Virginia, you don't have to apologize." Jet snapped. Suddenly he glared as well. "And I wasn't scared." He paused. "I was just... surprised."

"Oh okay Jet. You were _surprised." _Virginia said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Jet Enduro you are one of the worst liars in Filgaia. But your cuteness makes up for it!" She started to giggle again, and started to leave the room, feeling slightly embarassed that she just called Jet "cute." _I shouldn't have said that! It just slipped out. Virginia, can't you just keep your feelings toward yourself! _She shrugged and headed out the door. But just as she left, she heard a voice calling her name. Realizing it was Jet, she froze. _Oh god! _She turned around trembeling and faced him. "Yes Jet?"

"What did you mean my cuteness makes up for my lies?" Jet asked, feeling embarassed himself, for he didn't really know what she meant. _Was he really that cute? or..._

Turning a shade of red, she just shook her head just smiled at him. Which confused Jet a lot more. "Nevermind." That was all she could say. She couldn't help but have feelings for him. No matter what he did to her. So she left it at that, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

The young drifter stood there for a while; still trying to realize on what Virginia meant by him beeing "cute." Does cute mean like good looking?...or sissy like? Not wanting either of them, he just shrugged and went back to being the slient adolescent as usuall. Looking out the window, he noticed it was still dark. _What the hell? It's still dark! It must be like five in the morning! _Turning back towards the bed, he just wanted to go back to sleep and forget about what happened. But he didn't want Virginia waking him up again. He shivered..._ever again._

So slowly he got dressed, and headed downstairs toward the kitchen where he found Shane doing his famous cooking, and finding Clive, Halle, and Virginia sitting at the table. Noticing that Gallows wasn't there, he took the empty chair by Clive so he wouldn't have to sit by Virginia.

"Good morning Jet." Halle replied, smiling at him, but still looking like she was about kill someone, "I hope you slept well."

"Yeah I did." Jet answered silently, not really in the mood for talking. Twirling around, he fianlly asked. "So where's the baskar guy at?"

"He's still sleeping." Clive said, taking a sip of his tea. "I decided to sleep downstairs because Gallows was snoring too loudly." I guess he has a problem with keeping his mouth shut when he sleeps." Everyone let out some laughs...well excpet for Jet of course who just gave a small snicker.

"Isn't anyone gonna wake him up?" Shane asked, trying to hear Gallows snoring, which wasn't too hard to hear.

"I think we should just let him sleep 'till he wakes up." Virginia laughed. "He can get on everyone's nerves when he's not fully awake."

"He annoys just as bad even when he did get a full nights sleep." Jet smirked. A thought hit him just now. "Hey, if you let him sleep in, why didn't you let me sleep in?" He sent Virginia a confused look.

"Oh Jet, don't be such a whiner." Virginia exclaimed and shot Jet a serious look. "Besides, you're more of a morning person. Plus you have the same sour mood no matter if you got a good sleep or not."

"Sometimes if I don't get a good nights sleep, I can be in a **_more_** sour mood." Jet argued, not wanting her to insult him any longer.

"Oh Jet don't get so irritating!" Virginia snapped. "Just because you're in a bad mood, doesn't mean you have to ruin breakfast for the rest of us."

Jet rolled his eyes and glared. "Whatever." He got up from his seat and went outside.

Virginia suddenly felt guilty. _Oh smooth one Virginia!_ She mentally scolded herself and sat there quietly, hoping no one really cared about her and Jet's little arguement.

"Breakfast is ready!" Shane came out of the main kitchen and handed the gang a plate full of eggs, ham, bacon, toast, and some orange juice. As they all started to dig in, they all heard a door slam and out came a starving Gallows.

"BREAKFAST! BREAKFAST! YUM!" He ran towards his seat and dug in, while everyone just looked at him. Halle was looking very displeased at her grandson/pig, but decided to let it go for now.

Walking down the Baskar colony, Jet looked around, seeing that this tribe has changed and grown a lot since they've been here. He saw a lot more stores, and a lot more food places (probably inspired by Gallow's pig habits), and then he saw something so beautiful, that it nearly knocked him backwards.

Standing right in the middle of the streets, was a all, shiny, and very green tree. And it wasn't just a tree...

_It was a Cristmas Tree..._

"Whoa." Jet gasped, and started to back up a little bit. Just admiring this peice of work. It was full straight oak tree. With red and blue lights wrapped around it, and a lot of glass and crystal ball ornaments just reflecting back at him. And up at the very top, was the biggest, brightest and most prettiest star he had ever seen. It seemed as if it the star was the light of this whole colony!

"Like it huh? Man, that's one of the biggest smiles i've had today!"

Jet jumped. Had someone actually seen him smile. Or better yet, had he smiled? Turning around, he saw none other than Mr. Igans. The guy who usually was the culprit to something like this. "Uh...yeah, it's uh..pretty." Jet grumbled. "And whaddya mean smiling? I never smiled." Jet lied.

Mr. Igans smiled warmly, and laughed. "Man kid. You outta be one of the worst liars i've ever met!"

"So I've heard."

Mr. Igans stopped laughing, and stared at Jet for the longest time. Then he grinned. "Hey, aren't ya one of those drifters who need to make some money?"

Jet glared. "Yeah, I'm a drifter, but I'm surely not on of those idiots who wanna make money just to buy stupid presents for people who're probably gonna take them for granted!"

The guy started to back up slowly. "Sorry kid. Didn't mean it like that."

Walking away, Jet grumbled, "Don't worry about it."

Suddenly, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. "Are ya sure boy? You don't want to get anybody nothing?''

A sudden image of Virginia popped into his head. He tried to ignore it, but just seeing her face made his heart grow soft and warm. So he spoke, "Well, there's one person, that i might want to give something to."

Mr. Igans smiled brightly. "Great! I hope it's a girl cause I have just the thing!" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out something that _almost _made Jet smile.

"How much?" Jet asked, hopeful that it wasn't too expensive. But just looking at it, he knew it wasn't gonna come cheap.

"It's about 15,000 gella." He heard a sigh from the boy, so he decided to make an alternative.

_15,000 gella? Now how on earth will i be able to raise that kind of money in two weeks?_ Sighing, Jet started to walk away. But then, he heard Mr. Igans chuckle. Turning around, he glared. "What are u sneering at?"

Mr. Igans kept on chuckling and just looked at him. Then he stopped. "Okay okay. I know this is a little expensive-"

"A little?"

He forwned. "Just hear me out...what did you say your name was?"

"I never did." Jet answered codly.

"Then what is it?" Mr. Igans asked.

"Jet."

"Just Jet?"

"Yes. Now can we hurry this along?" Jet asked quite annoyed at this man's behavior.

"Of course." Mr. Igans replied. "Now i will give you this present for 10,000 gella."

"Great. I have four thousand in my pouch." Jet answered quickly. "So what's the catch?"

"Tell me her name."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me the gir's name. The one that you want the present to go to."

"Why?"

"That way I can embroider the name on this here thing."

Jet paused. Was this guy gonna tell Virginia. If he did. That bastards gonna be asking for it. But since he'll lower it down, he might as well. "Why the hell will you lower this valuable five thousand gella, just to know the name!" Jet just needed to know.

Mr. Igans smiled. "Because I can see in your eyes that you don't know if it's the right gift. If you tell me the name, i can probably assure you if this is the right gift for your woman."

Jet was shocked._ Man, this guy can see right through me...well here goes nothing. _"Virginia Maxwell." Jet muttered.

Mr.Igans perked his ear up. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Virginia Maxwell."

"I can't hear you. Louder."

"VIRGINIA MAXWELL!"

Mr. Igans smiled. "Why, that pretty little flower?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I think this will be the perfect thing for her."

For the first time ever, Jet actually smiled, and he **_did _**realize it. "Really?"

"Yep."

"So, how can i earn that much money?"

"Well," Mr.Igans pondered...,"all of your other friends seem to be working on everything here. I believe there're no other jobs left."

Jet was crushed. He found the most perfect gift for Virginia, but how on earth can he get the money in time? "Oh."

"But wait **_Jet._**" Mr.Igans called, when Jet once again, started to walk away. "There may be hope for you yet."

Jet stopped and spun around. "How?" He asked.

"I have the money you need. But we'll make an exchange. I'll give you the 6,000 gella, if you can give me what i want."

Jet smirked. _Boy, this is gonna be good. _"Alright, fine. What do you want."

Mr. Igans smiled. "The orb of the Black Hunchback Dragon."

Jet's mouth dropped. "The orb, of a what!"

A/N: Oh! I can't wait! what's going to happen. I know, i know, you all can be mad at me for not saying what the gift is, but hey, it'll give you all something to think about! I'm already starting on chapter four, so you guys won't have to wait that long. And in this fanfic, mr.igans is more different, so don't mind it. Please review! I'm out. PeAcE.


	4. Chapter 4The Orb Of The Hunchback Dragon

A Very Merry Christmas To You

Chapter Four

The Orb Of The Black Hunchback Dragon

Jet's mouth dropped. "The orb of a what!"

Mr. Igans continued to smile. "The orb the Black Hunchback Dragon." He stepped closer to the fearless drifter. "Can you get me what I want?"

Jet smirked. "Yeah, I'll get you your stupid orb. Just tell me more about this "dragon."

Mr. Igans scratched his head. "Um...let me see...hmmmmmm..." Pointing a finger in the air, he started to point South. "Well, the dragon lives South from here, and it's not that far from here, maybe about a 25 mile trip. Riding your horse, it won't take you that long. All I know is that this dragon ain't the usuall Dragon. I hear that this dragon can multiply, using the gem that's somewhere on it's hunchback."

"Where can I get the orbs?" Jet asked, just wanting to go now so he can get started before Virginia realizes that he's gone. "Is it like by the dragon, or do I have to kill it first in order to get what you need?"

"Who said you had to kill the dragon?" Mr. Igans said forwning. "It only attacks when the the thing or person attacks first. Oh no my dear boy, this is not your average dragon."

"Then why would it multiply?"

"I have no idea." Mr. Igans replied dreadfully. "But it's not for a defense skill or an attacking skill. People who venture never return though. But I highly doubt that this dragon ate them. Nope, has to be some magical esence thingy or somethin'."

"You still haven't answered my question." Jet said in a rushing tone. "And okay fine, I won't hurt this thing or kill it. But how the hell do you expect me to get the damn orb?"

"Dunno." Mr. Igans answered. "Maybe you need to do something in order to get it, or something else maybe."

"So you expect me to figure this out meself? You positively have no idea where the orb is or how I can get?" Jet was angry. _He was supposed to go through all of this trouble just for some stupid orb that he had no idea how to get? Maybe he should just find something else for Virginia._ But then he feared on how disappointed she'll look if he gives her the wrong gift, or a gift at all._ Isn't there anything he can do right?_

"I'm sorry, but that's all the information I have." Mr. Igans said apologozing. "If you think it's too hard, then we can just forget about it-"

"NO!" Jet cried out all of a sudden. Looking around hoping that nobody will stare at him, like what Mr. Igans was doing right now. "I'll get it, just don't even think about selling it to anybody else. Or you'll never see the day of Christmas." Without a word, Jet left, and was heading towards the barn to get his horse. He just wanted to get this over with.

"Have a Merry Christmas Jet!" Was the last thing Mr. Igans said before Jet disappeared into Filgaia.

Virginia lied on her bed, just thinking about what she said to Jet before he left. _Had she been too harsh? Or did she really need to tell him this? Perhaps it will help Jet think about what he says to her, or **does **to her before it's too late?_ Rubbing her stomach, she winced at the pain that was spreading through her whole body. Jet had kicked her very hard, and she still hadn't healed from it yet. Peering at her bare flesh of her stomach, there was a huge bruise right above her navel.

"Oh well," Virginia said to herself, "atleast he didn't break my ribcage or something else." Needing some fresh air, she hopped out of her bed and headed downstairs in order to go outside.

The Baskar Colony had done a very good job at decorating for Christmas. _I should come here more often! _Virginia thought happily to herself as she looked around, trying to think of what birthday present Jet might want. Walking down the narrow streets, she did a little bit of window shopping, before deciding which store to go into.

After what seemed like hours, Virginia finally found the perfect store for Gallows and Clive, but none for Jet. Walking out of the store, she put Clive and Gallow's presents together for the time being. Walking back towards the hut, she nearly ran into a plae and horrified Gallows.

"Virginia help me!" Gallows cried and jumped behind her. "Granny won't stop chasing me! Help me!"

Shrugging Gallows off, she turned to face him. "And what have you done now to your grandmother?" Virginia asked sighing._ Do those two ever show love for eachother?_

"She's mad at me for spending all my hard working gella that I earned today for Clive, you, Kaitlin, Shane, Catherine, and the sulky punk himself." Gallows explained.

"Why would she be mad at you for that?" Virginia asked, still confused.

"Well, since you and Clive still have their space o work, i already finished my up. And that means i don't have any money to get Granny something!" Gallows shrieked. "And she's furious that I never thought to get her a gift!" Gallows paused. "And I was wondering if..." He stopped and started to use the old puppy dog face on her.

Virginia started to laugh. "Alright alright! I'll can give you some money to buy Halle's gift! Just let me finish up my Christmas shopping."

Gallows stared at her. "What! You already did your chores?"

The young woman shook her head. "I have about twenty thousand gella that I've been saving since we started this journey. You know, just in case we needed an emergency money situation. Like Christmas, and in your case."

The Baskar opened his mouth to say something in shock, but was cut off by Virginia's giggles.

"All I need to do is buy Shane, Kaitlin, Catherine's presents." Virginia reassured. "Oh, and Jet's!"

"What!" Gallows looked **_really _**shocked.

"I know I know, that's a lot of people but I'll hurry up!" Virginia quickly said.

"No, no, no, no!" Gallows laughed shaking his head. "I mean you haven't bought Jet's gift yet? I expected that he'd be the first one on your Christmas list." He let out a slient snicker.

"Oh, it's just really hard to find out what Jet likes and-" She stopped and looked at Gallows more carefully, who was looking like he was about to explode in laughter. Realizing what he meant, she turned a brilliant shade of pink. "Cut it out Gallows! I do not like Jet!" But her blushes were just getting darker and larger which caused Gallows to laugh even harder.

But he did not stop laughing. To make Virginia's matters worse, he started to skip around her and making googily eyes towards her. "Oh I'm going to start hanging misletoe around the colony! Maybe the punk's present to you is a big smack on the lips under the misletoe! I can just here you saying "Oh Jet, I love you-"

_**BAM!**_

Feeling the wind knocked out of him, he looked at Virginia in pain who was towering over him, growing angrier and angrier by the second.

_Man, girls can be so dangerous when you joke around with them!_

Note to self: Never joke around about her and the punk with Virginia listening!

"IF-YOU-SAY-ANYTHING-ABOUT-ME-AND-JET-ONE-MORE-TIME..."

"Okay! Okay!" Gallows cried holding his hands to cover his face, or more likely to protect it. "You win! You win! Just spare me of being beaten up!"

Virginia started to cool down, and helped Gallows up, who was still flinchin when Virginia reached out to him. "Okay Gallows, no more jokes, so more beats." Gallows nodded, and started to walk away. But just as he took the first five steps, Virginia called him back.

"HEY GALLOWS!"

He turned around to look at Virginia. "YEAH?" he yelled back.

At that point, Virginia started to blush, "If you don't mind me asking, where did you get Jet's present?"

Gallows tried to laugh, for his sake, and replied, "I can't tell you or else you'll copy me! But now that you mention presents, I think Mr. Igans has some nice presents to sell. Maybe he can help you out!"

Virginia started to pout. "Gallows, I won't copy you! But if you're that uptight, I'll go talk to Mr. Igans then." She waved good-bye, and started to skip away.

"Whew, " Gallows said reaching into his pocket and lifting up Jet's present. "I think she'll kill me for getting him this, but all well." Shrugging, he turned back and headed toward his house.

_Hmmm...why wouldn't Gallows tell me what he got for Jet? _Virginia wondered as she searched for Mr. Igans. _He had better bot have gotten something that includes pictures of Women! God, can't Gallow's head ever stay out of the gutter?_ Everything here in the stores had the most ingenious presents, only she didn't know if Jet would like it. Come to think of it, the only thing that Jet ever likes is gella, or somethin to sell to get gella. There was never anything else in his life but gella.

Still thinking, she didn't even notice she had bumped into someone. Hearing their gasp, she quickly snapped out of her daze. "Oh my gosh!" She said helping the person up._ I can be a real clutz if I think too much! _"Are you okay?"

The man got up, and shook the dust off his arms. "It's alright, just be more careful next time." Looking at Virginia, he let out a huge grin. "Say, you're Virginia Maxwell right?"

Taking a closer look at the man, she finally realized who she bumped into! "Mr. Igans! Hi! Yeah, my names Virginia. I was just looking for you!"

He lifted an eyebrow. "You were? Are you here to buy one of my collections?" He quickly left for a second, then came back the next carrying a mighty heavy trunk. Laying it down by a table, he asked, "So what do you want to by missy?"

Virginia let out a sigh, "I really don't know. I'm just here to look around. Gallows said you had some fine presents, so I figured I'd take a look."

"Great!" Mr. Igans said in delight. Lifting the trunk open, Virginia gasped at how much stuff he had. A lot of them were expensive, but she'll manage. Looking around, something had caught her attention completely.

"What is that?" She asked softly.

"What's what?"

"That." Virginia pointed to it.

Trying to find out what she was pointing at, he let out a gasp. Then a snicker. _heheheh, this is going to be good._ "Oh, you like that?"

"Very much!" _It may be a little girly, but Jet would love it! _She tried to rephrase that, _I mean, probably want to sell it! _"I would like to buy it!" Virginia exclaimed. "How much?"

"Well, it's kinda not for sale, on the count that somebody is trying to earn some money for it." Mr. Igans replied. "And besides, this is more of a woman's thing, don't you think?

"Of course not!" Virginia protested. "Just give it a better coloure, and it'll be perfect. And the person who I want it to go to would like it a lot. I really need it for him."

Mr. Igans shot a look at her. _"Him?"_

"Yes, it's a guy. Jet Enduro. Know him?"

Um...let me think...nope, no, never heard of him." Yet he let out a sly smile. "I don't know if I should give this to you..."

Virginia felt very bad at being very annoying, but she needed to buy it! "Oh please please sir!" I'll give you extra! Just tell me how much."

"15,000 gella. Plus extra, that would be 18,000 gella."

Virginia nodded, pulling out her 20,000 gella. "Got it." She got out everything she had and spilled it on to the table. Mr. Igans looked at her in awe.

Taking the gift and wrapping it nicely, he handed it to her. "You have a good Christmas now." He smiled at her, and waved her a good-bye as she skipped along the streets and headed towards Gallow's house.

Mr. Igans, however knew that he's a dead man when that silver haired drifter returns. But he shrugged and went back to sellling his expensive trinkets.

Jet galloped his way South, hoping it wouldn't be farther than what that bastard told him. He oh so desperately needed to hurry. If Virginia found out where he was, or where he went, she'll probably come after him. Shuddering at the thought, he made his horse run faster.

Meeting a couple of monsters on the way, he hoped they wouldn't be too big. On the count he didn't really bring supplies with him, and he doesn't have his whole team with him. "Aw man, now I think I need my team to be with me so that I can defeat a couple of demons? Argh! Come on Jet! Stop acting like a wussie!" Killing all of the demons that were in his way out of anger, he quickly galloped past all of the other ones. It was almost nightfall. Virginia was bound to notice that he wasn't there.

After about another hour, Jet finally reached a land that looked completely deserted. All he could see was a cave.

"Huh, that must be where the dragon must be." Jet said to himself as he got off his horse to look around. Scanning the area for demons, he finally noticed that there wasn't a sould in sight. "Atleast that Igans guy was right that this place wasn't dangerous." But as he got closer to the cave, it started to look creepier. "Well, hopefully."

Stepping into the cave, he saw that it was a lot different than the outside. On the count the everything looked like a black gemstone. Walking around, he looked up and down to see the marvelous work of art. Touching the walls, he gasped. _The were as cold as ice. _Basically, it was really cold in the cave. Warming up his arms, he walked faster in order to find this dragon faster.

Walking further and further into the cave, Jet noticed that this cave started to get narrow and darker. Searching in his pack, he finally found a match. But when he lit it, it blew out at the very same time. "Huh, that's weird." He stated. Taking another match, he lit it. But like the same, it went out again.

"Damn it!" Jet cursed.

It took about ten tries until Jet finally knew that there was no way of making this cave get any lighter.

_Or any warmer. _He thought to himself while shivering.

After walking a little bit longer, he bumped into something. "What the hell?" He cried and jumped back. Looking at the wall, he noticed the same drawing he saw back there. And sure enough, Jet saw what was wrong.

"UGH! I've been walking in circles! AGH! Now I don't even know where I'm going!" Kicking the wall, he felt a loud rumbling.

And that's when the ground fell beneath him.

"Hey Clive, have you seen Jet?" Virginia asked coming down from her bedroom. I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"I'm sorry Virginia, but I haven't." Clive replied. He was sitting on the table reading a book, and sipping a cup of tea. I have not seen him since breakfast."

"Which was like twelve hours ago!" Virginia whined and plopped down on a fluffy chair. "He could be anywhere!"

"Hey Ginny, Clive." Gallows said cheerfully as he walked out of the kitchen apparently snacking on Shane's leftover cooking. "What's the problem Ginny? You looked depressed." He sat down by Clive, and gave her a worried look.

"It's nothing Gallows." Virginia answered, quite tired since she spent the rest of her day working for gella and searching for Jet. "I can't seem to find Jet anywhere though. It's like he disappeared! Have you seen him?"

"Uh...not recently." Gallows said. "The last time I saw him he was in the barn. He seemed to be in rush or something."

Virginia quickly sat up. "Oh no! I wonder if he left! Did I hurt his feelings that bad at breakfast! Has he left? Is he gone? I hope he's not mad at me!" She quickly ran out the door, at the verge of tears. Clive and Gallows quickly followed their distressed leader.

"Ow...my freaking head." Jet mumbled as he dusted some of the stone off him. What a fall. It was like the pain wouldn't end. "I hope I haven't been out too long." Getting up slowly, he realized he was in another part of the cave. "Well atleast I'm not going around in circles any more."

"Your the first one who has actuallt made it here. Nice one." A voice called out in the darkness.

Jet reached for his ARM, but then the voice called back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't want to see me angry."

Jet listened, and let his gun drop. "Who are you?" He called out.

Looking toward his right, he saw a black dragon emerge out of the darkness. It was very large, and had a huge hump on it's back, with a huge garnet gem on it's back. It's eyes were a golden yellow, and it had spikes running along it's back. "I am the last of the Black Hunchback Dragons, the healers and bringers of this earth. Kill me, and so will your life." Help me, and you will be rewarded."

"Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk..."Jet stepped back a little, but then finally spoke. "I need something of yours."

"Hmmm...I see. And what is it that you want?"

"One of your orbs." Jet answered, fearing what the dragon may say.

"Ahhhhh, you mean this garnet gemstone on the my back?"

Jet stepped closer, and took a great look. It appeared that this "gem", had a full golden circle around it. "That's the one."

"Well then, you may not have it."

Jet sent the dragon a venomous glare. "And why the hell not?"

The Dragon's nostrils started to flare. "Because this thing gives me all of my powers. If I gave it to you, then I would be a weak and powerless dragon like so many others."

Jet nodded in an understanding way, but he wasn't going to give up now. "I see, but I still want it." He confirmed.

"OH NO!" Virginia cried. "His horse is gone! So that means that he's gone!" She let out a bawl and ran back to the house.

"Damn that punk!" Gallows yelled and kicked the wall, which made all of the horses glare at him. "First he hurts our leader, then he makes her cry! Than stupid, heartless, meaningless, damn-"

"Gallows! Please!" Clive shouted back. "Jet may have a good reason for leaving. We must not draw ourselves into conclusions."

"WHAT!" YOU'RE ACTUALLY STICKING UP FOR THAT HEARTLESS BASTARD!" Gallows cried.

"No I'm not," Clive said firmly, "but we need to understand that maybe Jet may be doing something right now that doesn't involve running away. Jet's actions are inexcusable, but we must not get too ahead of ourselves."

Gallows sighed in defeat. "You're right Clive." He said. "It's just, I can't help it! I hate when are leader cries or is in pain. And Jet is the cause for both!"

"I know, I know." Clive answered back. "Let's just go back to the hut, and comfort Virginia."

"Yeah, and pray to god that Jet comes back." Gallows added.

Sighing once again deeply, the two of them headed back towards the hut, not knowing why Jet had left.

"I'm sorry human, I cannot let you." The dragon said. "Why must you have it so badly."

"I need it to buy a gift for someone." Jet answered.

"Oh, I see. Ah yes, your human holiday is coming up. What's it called again?"

"Christmas."

The Black dragon slowly stomped up to the drifter, and lowered his back down. "Take it." He demanded.

"What!" Jet asked completely dumbfounded. "You finally say yes because it's Christmas!"

"No, I'm asking you to because you need to learn a lesson." The dragon replied softly.

Jet was beyond confused. "And what lesson is that?"

"The true meaning of Christmas." The dragon said.

"Why do you suddenly know everything about Christmas?"

"I have my ways."

"And what ways are that?"

"I'll show you if you want me to live."

"How can I make you live?"

"By not taking out the orb."

Jet looked hurt. He traveled all this fucking way, to hear he can't have the orb? What the hell is wrong with this world? He just stood there for a while...and said nothing.

The dragon looked at him for the longest time...

Suddenly he whipped his tail and crushed the wall behind him. "Go." It ordered.

Almost looking like he was going to cry, Jet left silently. Jet was soooo hurt, it wasn't even funy. Now he had no gift to give Virginia... it was like the world crushed beneath him. Without warning, he heard the dragons voice behind him.

"Take this with you." Something flew in the air, and Jet caught it. Looking down at it. His eyes grew sullen, and with confusion. When he looked back, the Dragon was gone.

And with that, he jumped on his horse, returning to the Baskar coloney with the mysterious trinket he held in his hands.

A/N:I love leaving you all to think about what's gonna happen next! School's soooo hectic, I didn't even think i was gonna finish it! God. WELL, here it is. enjoy and write reviews. I know the dragon thing was werid, but who the hell cares? all well, chapter 5 is coming soon. ttul all l8er. PeAcE


	5. Chapter 5 Misletoe Mishap

A Very Merry Christmas To You

Chapter 5

The Big Fight and The Misletoe Mishap

Trying to get some sleep was aweful for Virginia. It was a stressful time for her now that Jet was gone. This had been her biggest fear in life. Jet was not the usuall person to stick with a group. He was a lone wolf and he'll never change. Right when they beat Beatrice she thought thst he would leave; since they had nothing else to beat. When Jet decided to stay, it was one of the happiest moments of her life. But now, she really didn't know how to be happy anymore. Erasing her tears, she had decided to make the best out of it, and still hope that Jet will come back. Walking out of her bedroom once more, she found a wearily Clive and Gallows. They looked up at her and tried to give her a smile, but it seemed like their mouths wouldn't budge out of their frowns.

"How long have you been waiting?" Virginia asked softly, still keeping back tears of grief.

"Not too long." Clive answered sighing, as well as Gallows. "It seems as though Jet hasn't returned. "And nobody has seen him since the morning."

"That guy usually likes "not" to be seen." Gallows said gruffly. "It's like whenever we send him off to do something on his own, he disappears like magic."

"Or if he's angry and wants to be left alone." Virginia interrupted plopping onto a sofa by Clive. "I shouldn't have been so mean to him."

"Virginia please don't take it all on yourself." Clive said patting Virginia on the shoulder. "You and Jet get into a ton of fights. It's not like this one is any meaner." But all Virginia did was escape tears from her eyes.

Gallows started to think hard. _Man, if Jet left for good, I don't think Virginia will ever be happy._

_Damn punk. Now I can't make fun of him! MAN, and I already hung the misletoe up inside the hut and all around the colony! He ruins everything. Even when he's not here._

"Gallows, if Jet comes back...well hopefully, would you promise not to hurt him? Or even yell at him?"

This startled Gallows at first. Because he knew right from the beginning that he didn't like that damn punk. But now he can't even punch him and have a good reason for it? That sucks! Looking into Virginia's eyes, he knew that before he could even yell at Jet, Virginia would have already knocked him out. Rubbing his head softly (wanting to keep it), he turned to Virginia and nodded silently.

"When Jet- ahem excuse me, **_if _**Jet arrives, we'll give him a warm welcome and-"

"Not that it would make a difference..."

"Gallows!"

"Whoops...sorry Ginny."

Clive cleared his throat to get both drifters his attention. "As I was saying, if Jet comes back, let's just pretend like none of this ever happened." He shot one look at Gallows, then one to Virginia. When he saw both of them agree, he nodded his head too.

After a long and grieving silence, Virginia took a breath and broke the silence. "I'm going to go outside for a while." Walking past Gallows and Clive, who apprently were still thinking hard about Jet's mysterious disappearance walked out the front door and into the night.

Riding is horse as fast as he could, Jet knew that Virginia was bound to notice that he's missing. He'd been gone for almost six hours, and it was half way through nightfall. "Virginia probably thinks I left the gang or something, "Jet muttered to himself as he whipped the reins harder, just imagining if he got back that Virginia was crying about him, and the stupid baskar would slug him again if he ever got near her.

"No!" He said shaking the horrid image out of his mind. "That won't happen. Focus Jet, you're almost there."

When he whipped the reins harder, he felt something stab him in the side. "What the hell?" Jet exclaimed looking at the back of his pocket. Digging into left pocket, he felt something cold and smooth. He lifted it out, and noticed it was the trinket that the Black Hunchback dragon gave him. Just looking at this thing, made his eyes glitter. "Huh, maybe this thing will be worth selling to that Mr. Igans." Jet said, trying to think happy thoughts, like seeing Mr. Igans giving him the six thousand gella to buy what he wanted to give Virginia.

But as he peered at this wonderful masterpiece, he realized that he just couldn't sell it. No matter how valuable it was, it seemed as though Jet's mind and come to a decision.

_Don't sell this Jet._

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Jet cried shaking his head again once more. "I will not let this stone some in between the way of my present to Virginia!" Confirming this into his mind, it gave up.

As another hour went by, Jet saw the Christmas tree far ahead of him. He was almost there...

After reaching the colony, Jet ducked his way by people, just in case Virginia had asked if they'd seen him. "God dammit, where's Mr. Igans?" Jet cursed to himself.

"Well, since your such in a hurry looking for me..."

Whipping around, Jet saw Mr. Igans, with his trunk for of valuables. Judging by the look on his face, Jet knew something was seriously wrong.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jet asked? "And take out the trinket. I think I might have something more valuable than a stupid orb."

"Um...about that." Mr. Igan's words travelled off.

Silence.

Walking by the Christmas tree, Virginia looked at it and sighed. She expected that her Christmas would be cheerier than this. In fact, this Christmas would not be cheery at all because Jet's gone. "It wouldn't really make a difference if Jet were here or not. He'd still try and make Christmas miserable." Virginia convinced herself. "But why do I feel like something's missing?"

After spending a great deal of time admiring the Christmas tree, Virginia thought it would be best to head inside. Foe some strange reason, it had gotten colder. But now that she thought of it, it was warm when she first stepped outside. "That's odd," She said to herself. Shrugging carelessly, she headed toward the hut.

Until she heard voices coming behind the Christmas tree.

-"What the hell? You did what!"-

-"I''m sorry Jet, really I am. But I had no choice-"

Virginia gasped. "Jet!" She whispered to herself. He was back! Her body was over filling with joy! Stepping closer, she perked her ears up to listen to their conversation. Well, Jet's and whoever the person he was talking to. It seemed like it was a man.

-"NO!YOU DID! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP IT A SECRET!"-

"Jet, please come down. You're taking this a little too far."

"I am not! You promised me you wouldn't spill it out! Especially when I specifically told you not to tell anyone! How could you-ugh! I can't belive you!"

Virginia's heart stopped. She was beyond confused. What was going on? Who was he talking to?

"I have my reasons." The person replied in anger.

"And what reason was that? To get extra money? To just piss me off? God, I can't belive you. You promised you idiot you promised! Now how am I going to explain this to Virginia! She's going to be so mad! And it's all your fault!"

Matching up the missing pieces, Virginia was beginning to realize what he was yelling about.

_He **was **trying to run away! He must have told somebody or something, and probably that person got extra money by telling someone who wanted to know where Jet was. It couldn't have been her! It must have been..._

_CLIVE OR GALLOWS! Or was it Shane?Halle?WHO?_

In anger and in pain, Virginia marched back up towards the hut not wanting to see Jet ever again. How could he? She hadn't been in so much pain before, not like this. It was like somebody was ripping her heart in two! Why would Jet do this to her? Toying with her emotions, then planning on leaving? Then blabbering it to somebody else so that they could make up an excuse about it. Like a cover up. It seemed as though Christmas...

_**Was ruined.**_

"You gave the gift to somebody else so that you can have extra money?" Jet asked in anger. "Mr. Igans that gift was especially for Virginia! How could you just give it away to somebody that didn't need it as desperately as I did?"

Mr. Igans then felt guilty, but he must stick with the plan. "I'm sorry Jet. My actions are inexcusable. As a token of my apology, please keep what the dragon gave you. It may be of good use." Bowing to Jet, straightened up and began to walk away.

"So that's it? That's fucking it? You're just going to leave it like that? Not even going to do..." Jet seemed to be running out of air. And in that moment he collapsed in sorrow. "Anything?" This was it. It was the end of his luck. Now what on earth was he going to gove Virginia now?

_"As a token of my apology, please keep what the dragon gave you. It may be of good use..."_

Remembering what Mr. Igan said, he quickly stuck his hand into his left pocket, and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. Taking it out once more, he looked at it carefully. "What does this thing do?" He asked himself. It was small, very small. And it seemed to look delicate. _But it was the only thing he could give._

Getting back up, he put the present in his pocket, and headed for Shane's hut. "Well, time to apologize to the team."

When he opened the door, he half expected Gallow's fists in his face by now. But it wasn't. gasping in relief, he quickly went into the kitchen to get a snack. _Everyone must be sleeping, _he thought.

Just as he went into the kitchen, he was confronted by his worst fears.

Virginia was sitting on the table, with her arms and legs crossed, and her eyes were eyeing his every move with anger written all of it. She was alone, but this made it worse for him to talk. Jet now wished Gallows had just punched him now, so that he wouldn't have to look at her.

"Why aren't you gone?" Virginia demanded.

"Excuse me?" Jet said raising an eyebrow. "Why aren't I gone?"

This was all it took for Virginia to explode.

"You heard me Jet! Why are not you gone already? I thought you wanted to leave?"

"I'm confused. Why would I want to leave?"

"BECAUSE YOU HATE US!" Virginia screamed. The screams caused alarm for Clive, Gallows, Shane, and Halle. And as soon as she finished her sentence, all four of them were in the kitchen. The room was filled with gasps.

"Jet! My man!" Gallows cried in joy. "You're back!"

"Yeah, and he's just leaving." Virginia said coldly.

Jet turned around to face her. "Why are you mad at me? What did I ever do to you!"

"What did you ever do to me? Um...I don't know Jet, how can I explain?" Unbuttoning the bottom of her shirt revealing her stomach, there was a large black and blue bruise. "Shall I name anymore?"

Jet could tell she was angry. But why? Virginia never asked for an apology, so he thought she had forgotten about it. _Guess not._ "That was a long time ago Virginia." Jet snapped. "Besides, what did I do to get you all worked up? First you're all cheery about Christmas, and now you think it's ruined because of me?"

Virginia was beyond angry. She was furious! "BECAUSE YOU DID RUINED CHRISTMAS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Running past Jet at the verge of tears, she ran out the door sobbing.

When the door slammed shut, all eyes turned to Jet, who was just as confused as they were. Closing his eyes, he held his breath for ten seconds, then let it all out. "Look, I know what you're all thinking-"

"Damn straight you oughta know what I'm thinking!" Gallows yelled, glaring at Jet. "Why'd you leave? And what did you do to Virginia!"

"How the hell should I know!" Jet cried. "I came back, just like I always do, and then I walked into the hut and found Virginia sitting there glaring up at me. I never did anything! And I left for business, that are none of yours!"

"Of course it's our business!" Gallows yelled back. "What you do and say is our business. We're a team if you haven't noticed for this past year! And everything one of us does, says, or that has a problem, is our problem. So don't you dare use your anti-social skills to get outta this one!"

Clive walked up to Jet slowly, and placed a hand on his shoulder, and stared into his eyes. Those cold, heartless, hollow eyes that he expected to see, were clearly visible. But there was one other thing that he had in his eyes, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Jet," He finally said, "is there anything you would like to discuss? Can we be of any help?"

Not knowing what to say, Jet just looked away. He just wanted to buy a nice gift for Virginia, and now look what happened. Shrugging Clive's hands off him, he walked past Halle, Gallows, Shane and left the hut. Gallows ran to go after him but was hit by none other than Halle.

"You leave that poor boy alone!" Halle shrieked. "Let him calm down." Gallows nodded, and stepped back.

Slamming the door behind him, Jet quickly headed towards the barn to get his horse. He just needed to get out of here.

"Jet! Wait!"

Fozen right on the spot, he slowly turned around, finding Virginia standing behind him. Then he also noticed that someone else was with her.

"Mr. Igans?" Jet said peering over Virginia's shoulder. "What are you doing out here?" Mr. Igans was about to answer him, until they heard Virginia sobbing.

"I-I'm so-so sor-sorr-sorry-J-Jet!" Virginia cried still standing frozen. "I-shou-should've lis-listen-t-to-y-you!"

Shooting a glance towards Mr. Igans, he knew what Mr.Igans had told her. This just made it worse for him. _Great, now what am I going to tell Virginia when she realized I haven't gotten her a gift? _Opening his mouth to apologize, he was interrupted once more.

"Mr.I-Igans t-told-m-me-a-ab-about t-the e-errand!"

"The what?"

"The errand." Mr.Igans said winking at Jet. "Remember when I asked you to go out to the nearest town and find me more ornaments?" He then sent another wink. Jet finally got where he was coming from.

Clearing his throat, he decided to go along. "Yeah Mr. Igans, I remember." Before he could wink back at him, he was caught by surprise when a pair of arms drew him close.

"I'm really sorry Jet.I!" It was Virginia who clung to him. "I promise I won't make conclusions." Looking up at him, she gave him her most friendly smiles. "But why did you want to keep it a secret?"

"Uh..." Jet paused. Great, how was he going to explain this one? "I uh, didn't want you to get upset if someone told you I was missing because then you would be worried that I left. And I uh, didn't want to tell you because you'd get really worried again that I would get killed by monsters."

"Oh I see."

Jet sighed in relief.

But then Virginia snuggled up in his arms. "Jet you could've just told me. I wouldn't get mad or worried." _Just holding him makes me feel better. _She thought.

Feeling weak in the knees, Jet slightly shrugged her off, and tried to look happy. "Uh, thanks Virginia. And okay. I'll uh, make sure to tell you next time."

Virginia nodded in agreement. "Let's go up to the house and explain the story to the group. I bet they're wondering why we were fighting." Giggling she ran up towards the house. And Jet followed.

"Oooohhhhhh, I get it." Gallows said back in the hut. Virginia and Jet just told the group why they were fighting and it was a whole misunderstanding. "Sorry Jet. I shouldn't have accused ya from the start."

"Whatever. It doesn't really matter anymore." Jet answered coldly.

"Sheesh, this is what I get for trying to be nice." Gallows murmered.

"Well, all that matters is that Virginia and Jet are not fighting." Shane exclaimed brightly. Looking out the window, he stood up. "And since Clive's family is arriving tommorow afternoon, I suggest we all go to bed and wake up bright and early. Christmas is only a few days away so we have to hurry and get all of the Christmas decorations around the Baskar tribe." Bidding them all a goodnight, Shane headed upstairs to go to sleep. After a couple of minutes, Halle said goodnight as well, and went upstairs.

Just then Clive stood up stretching. "Well, I most certainly agree that we should all be heading upstairs to go to sleep." Gallows nodded and started to head upstairs with Clive. "Goodnight." They both said before disappearing into the bedroom.

Getting up, Jet yawned, but headed towards the kitchen. _I'm hungry. I'll just get a snack before turning in. _

Standing up as well, Virginia thought it would be best if she'd go to bed. But just before she does, she'll go and talk to Jet one more time. So started to walk towards the kitchen.

Peering in the fridge, all that looked good was Halle's homemade pies. Smacking his lips, he grabbed the plate and sat down on a chair

near the table, and started to unravel the covering.

"You know, it's not good to eat at a time like this."

Jumping out of his seat, he saw Virginia standing by the doorway, smiling at him.

"Ah, so what?" Jet snapped. "It's not like I'm gonna get fat eating this."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Whatever, it's fine."

Grabbing a seat right next to him, she just stared and watched him eat. Noticing her stares, Jet looked up at her. "Is there something on my face?"

"Oh!" Virginia noticed on what she was doing. "There's nothing on your face...I uh, should be heading upstairs now." And without a word she got up and started to walk away.

"Virginia wait." Jet suddenly said, surprising both himself and Virginia. Jumping up out of his seat, he ran towards her.

When she turned around, Jet nearly bumped into her because he was walking so fast. "Whoops...sorry." Jet said.

Virginia giggled. "It's fine."

They were very close now.

"I uh, just wanted to say, well what I meant was that I uh..." Jet was losing his words. He just stood there babbling like an idiot. Thankfully he stopped when a little piece of leaf fell on the tip of his nose. "What the-" He quickly brushed it away. Looking up at the ceiling as well as Virginia, they noticed something that they really didn't want to see.

It was misletoe.

_Oh Gallows! _Virginia thought._ Darn him!_

_Oh crap oh crap oh shit oh shit! I know what this is. It's like something used to make people...kiss! _Jet gulped at the horrid thought.

The two looked at eachother for a long, long time before anyone of them spoke.They could feel eachothers breath on their faces.

They were oh so close now...

Virginia tilted her head towards Jet, and Jet did the same...their lips were barely touching until...

_**BONK!**_

Splitting apart, Jet grasped his head, and Virginia did the same. They were both howling in pain.

"What happened?" Jet asked rubbing his head.

"We must've hit out heads together before-" She stopped.

A long silence.

"Well...um, see you tomorrow morning Jet." Virginia said good night and ran upstairs leaving Jet in the kitchen with his apple pie.

A/N: Hhahahahaha! I thought it would be funny if I did that! No Virginia and Jet fluff yet, but hold on peoples! Chapter 6 will have to wait! Srry! I'm going to spend the weekend with my Aunt! PLease review! until next time

PeAcE


	6. Chapter 6 Jet's Problems Of Romance

A Verry Merry Christmas To You

Chapter 6

Jet's Problems Of Romance

Jet couldn't get to sleep. All he could think about was...

"God dammit!" Jet said slapping himself. "Pull yourself together! Nothing happened between you and that-that-chatterbox!" He tried to get the mental image if they did- he expected himself to shudder at the thought, but he didn't. Instead, he felt his body get warm. Lying back in his bed, he just couldn't seem to get tired. Just thinking of Virginia made him want to make this night go by so he could see her again. Suddenly something caught his attention. "Oh yeah, Virginia and I are sharing the same bedroom." Mumbling, he tossed and turned, shutting his eyes, trying to count gella in his sleep, but it was no use.

Getting out of bed, he looked over at Virginia, who was sleeping peacefully under the covers. Hearing her breathing softly, he couldn't help but go to look at her. So he crept over toward Virginia and just stood there. _It was like watching an angel sleeping. _He thought, but shaking his head, trying to erase what he thought. As Virginia turned around slowly, he back was now facing him. He was going to go around the other side to look at her again, but he thought it would be better is he just went downstairs.

Quietly going down the stairs, he decided he'd go outside to think. Like he always does. That was until he heard a voice coming from downstairs. As silently as he could, he briskly rsn down the stairs to find Clive sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in one hand, an a book in the other. "I didn't think you were awake at this time of night Jet." Clive said, his voice nice and soft.

"I uh...well...just couldn't go uh...back to sleep is all." Jet answered stammering as the sentence went by. Looking up, Clive looked at him suspiciously.

"Is there something on your mind?" He asked.

"No, nothing I can think of." Jet replied back, hoping he wouldn't crack his secret.

"Oh I see." Clive chuckling to himself.

"And what the hell are you laughing at?" Jet snapped.

"Nothing." Clive said stopping. "Why should I tell you if you're not going to explain to me what's on your mind."

"I told you, you stupid little git!" Jet whispered angrily. "There's nothing on my mind!" He then started to sweat. Which made Clive laugh.

"There's no use lying Jet." Clive said, trying to keep himself from blowing up. "And I suspect you've already heard-"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Jet said quite annoyed. "Must be one of the worst liars in Filgaia. It's not new news for me." Walking over to Clive, he plopped down on the couch and started to message his face, you know, the kind that people do when they're thinking too much or are stressed out! Clive noticed this and stopped chuckling.

"Com'on Jet, tell me. It's getting annoying when I know something's wrong with you, but I don't know what."

"Get a clue Clive!" Jet exclaimed nearly yelling. "There's always something wrong with me!"

Clive stared at him, a solem expression on his face. "Does this have to do with you being an-"

"Don't!" Jet hollered, hoping no one heard. He sighed. "Don't even say it. When I hear it, it's like my heart's ripped in two." Looking up at him he suddenly looked sad. Well, more sad than he usually does. "Do I even have a heart?"

Clive suddenly felt sorry for Jet. _It must be tough, knowing that you aren't human, and you can never feel what ordinary people feel. _Deciding to keep this to himself, he tried to make Jet feel better by gently patting him on the shoulder. But to his mistake, Jet turned away, and got up.

"Don't feel sorry for me." Jet mumbled under his breath, making Clive perk his ears. "I hate it when people do that. I don't need anyone, or anything to comfort me." He paused. "Well, except if you can give me one million gella." He smiled a bit at his joke, but it soon went away. "I'll be outside." Jet said, and left, leaving Clive almost doubtful that this silver haired drifter will ever change. Finishing up his tea, he went ot the kitchen to put it away.

As Jet hoped no one heard what he said.

He was wrong.

Stepping out of the shadows was none other than Virginia Maxwell, close to tears. "He must be in so much pain." She said to herself. Shaking her head to get rid of the tears, she tried to conceal them. _If only we kissed. _She thought to herself. "Don't worry Jet." Virginia whispered wishing that Jet was holding her like he would hold one million gella. "I'll make this Christmas the best day of your life." She wiped the tears of her face and headed back into the room to get a full nights sleep.

Looking at the Christmas tree **_again_** Jet sighed in defeat. Christmas is in 2 days, and he hadn't even gotten a present for anyone. Pausing, he tried to rephrase that; anything for Virginia. Nobody else mattered. Just staring into the sparkles of the ornaments made him feel warm inside, like how Virginia makes him feel.

"Man kid, you just love coming here."

Jumping up, he spun around half expecting to see Gallows. TO his surprise, he saw none other than Mr.Igans. "Yeah, so?" Jack snapped back.

"Now don't get mad at me boy, just tryin' to start a conversation." Mr. Igans replied taking a step back.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you, or anyone for that matter." Jet answered coldly. "I just wanna be left alone."

Mr.Igans frowned. "Now why would somebody like you, look up at a Christmas tree, and still act as cold as you are?"

Jet turned to face him and sighed. "Because you've never met someone like me before."

"Now why would ya think that?"

"I'm not like other people." Jet replied.

"You don't look any different."

"You're not looking hard enough."

"I don't think I wanna look that hard if you know what I mean."

"Jeez! I mean, I'm not like other people on the inside." Jet hollered. "Nobody in their right minds would wanna be with me."

Suddenly, Mr.Igans grinned. "You want to make a bet on that **_Jet_**? Yeah, I still remember your name."

"The only reason why you would say something like that is bcause you know you're right." Jet confirmed. "So tell me if you know."

"That Virginia Maxwell cares for ya." Mr. Igans answered. "Think she's cared about ya since the day I first saw you four drifters."

Jet's heart skipped a beat. _Virginia cares?About me? Why the hell would she care about me? _You're got to be kidding me." Jet said, trying to defend his statement he said a while back.

"No! I mean it!" Mr. Igans said. _How would I tell him this without giving it away? _"I saw her before your fight, and she was stressed out because she couldn't find the perfect gift for you."

"You're lying."

"I'm serious!"

"Whatever."

"Okay fine, don't believe me."

"Okay, I won't." Jet sneered and left. After a couple of steps, he stopped and turned to Mr. Igans. "Thanks for your help...you know, with me and Virginia fighting."

Mr.Igans smiled. "Anytime kiddo. Just trying to help some couples who really need it."

Jet choked. "Wh-Wha-What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Jet nodded towards him, and turned back to go back to Gallow's hut. It was morning anyways. The rest are bound to be up by now.

"Don't forget guys." Shane said while everyone seated at the breakfast table. "Kaitlin and Catherine should be here in a little bit." Everyone nodded and began to eat what Shane had cooked them.

"Oh, Shane dear, why don't you and Gallows hang the decorations around the colony." Halle suggested ignoring the fact she actually included Gallow's name in a non-insult sentence.

"Well Granny, I would...but...ya." Gallows said while stuffing himself with bacon.

_**THONK!**_

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I'll do it!" Gallows said rubbing his sore head. "Sheesh!"

_**WHAP!**_

"Owwwwwww Granny!" Gallows whined rubbing his head, "That hurt!"

"That's what you get for talking back to a harmless old lady!" Halle screeched.

"Harmless?"

_**WHACK!**_

"OW! OW! OW! I didn't mean it!" Gallows cried. He got up and sat by Clive...that was away from Halle.

After a few moments of laughter, they all heard the door open and close. All of their eyes turned on Jet when he walked into the kitchen.

"What?"

"My my Jet," Shane exclaimed getting him a breakfast plate, "Where have you been?"

"Uh...nowhere." Jet answered taking a seat next to Halle. "Just looking around."

Clive shot a glance towards Jet, but Jet ignored it.

Virginia decided to speak up.

"Kaitlin and Catherine are going to be here in a while." She said in delight.

"That's...uh, good." Jet answered, still sulking.

"What's the matter Jet?" Virginia asked in her innocent tone. Although she already knew what it was.

"Nothing. Geez, how many times do I have to tell everybody? I'm fine!" Jet yelled back.

"Sorry Jet, I didn't mean to anger you." Virginia said, wondering what she said wrong.

Sighing he turned away. "Whatever. It doesn't matter."

It was silent for a while, until Gallows decided to break it. "Hey Shane, wanna hang those decorations?"

"Love to brother." And they both went out the door.

Jet and Virginia stared at eachother for a while, not noticing that Clive and Halle left the table as well.

"I can feel a major conversation coming on." Jet said, not looking at Virginia.

"What's wrong Jet? You don't look so well." Virginia said with worry.

"Nothing's wrong!" Jet exclaimed. "Just, didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Virginia dared to bring it in. "Is it because of what happened last night or..." Seeing Jet's face, she knew that she had said the wrong thing.

"Let's not talk about that right now." Jet scowled.

"Why not?" Virginia demanded.

"Because it makes me uncomfortable."

"Why? Just because we almost-" She was cut off.

"I told you not to talk about it." Jet said slowly and darkly.

"God Jet!" Virginia cried, almost at the verge of tears. "How cold could you get! I don't even know why you're trying to erase the memory!"

"Virginia it's not like that," Jet said trying to cool off. "It's just-"

"Just what?" Virginia demanded. "I just want to know why you aren't talking to me!"

"Then what's this then?" Jet asked getting quite annoyed. "Chit chat?"

Virginia was getting her feelings hurt. "God Jet, you'll never change." Walking past him, she went upstairs and started to sob.

And the most surprsing thing That Jet has done today is go after her.

"Virginia?" Jet said coming through the door. "Virginia?"

"Go away!" Virginia said, spilling tears.

"Com'on Virginia, talk to me." Jet said, trying to get a conversation outta her.

Sitting up, she looked at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"I'm sorry. It's just really hard, to talk to people." Finally said. "No offense, especially to people who make me nervous."

Virginia got up and walked towards him. "And why is that?" She asked slowly.

Jet tried to take a step back, but he was already backing up into the wall. Not wanting to avoid her eyes like last time. Staring straight into them, he started to sweat. "Because you're uh...nice, and uh, like kind, funny, and uh...is it just me or is getting hot in here?"

Virginia stepped closer and smiled at him."I belive we're actually talking Jet Enduro. Now what were you saying?"

"Guess it's just me then." Jet started to pant heavily. "I uh, just wanted to let you know that I uh, think you're pretty...and uh, nice, wait crap i already said that...funny? er no wait...hell of a drifter...and uhhhh well..."

Virginia lips was right at his, but they weren't touching. Jet's heart stopped.

"And?" Virginia said giggling.

"Well...um, yeah, well I uh...!" Jet wasn't feeling too good then. He was more nervous than ever. What made it even worse is that he was getting flashbacks from last night. Just then his stomach gave away. "Oh no!" He grabbed his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Virginia winced as she heard him belch.

"Urp!" BLECHHHHHHH."

Just then Gallows came into the room, with an exciting look on his face. "Guess what! Kaitlin and Catherine are here! Come down and say-"

"BLAHHHH...URP BLECHHHH!"

"What the hell?" Gallows peered in the bathroom. After a couple of seconds he was out the door covering his eyes. "EWWWWW! DISGUSTING!"

Virginia laughed so hard that she didn't care that Jet came out of the bathroom glaring at her.


	7. Chapter 7 Exciting News and Screams

A Very Merry Christmas To You

Chapter 7

A Series of Crushes Along With Surprising News and Screams

"Daddy!" A certain little cried and ran into her father's arms which responded with a big hug.

"Oh Kaitlin!" Clive exclaimed hugging his little girl. "I'm so happy to see you!" He held on to her, until he felt a hand rub his shoulders. Turning around he saw none other than his wife, Catherine. "Hello Catherine." Clive said letting go of Kailtlin to give Catherine a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Clive." She replied smiling. "I'm very happy to see that you could make it for Christmas." He nodded cheerfully and led her into the hut where the rest were waiting to say hello.

"Why Virginia, Gallows!" Catherine said in delight as she hugged them both. "It's very nice to see you! I hope your battles went smoothly and well."

Before Gallows could even give a full _like_ explaination, Shane butt in.

"Clive can tell you more about that." Shane said, almost covering Gallow's mouth. You must be starving." When Kaitlin and Catherine nodded, he lead them into the kitchen. But right when they reached the door, Kailtin turned to her dad.

"Hey Daddy, where's the cute white haired guy that's always with you?"

Clive turned a shade of pink, trying to realize what she just said about Jet.

While Gallows was on the floor laughing screaming "GAG ME!"

Clive turned a stern look at Gallows, but smiled when Jet was behind him, hearing what Gallows had said. But before Jet could punch h the former priest, Kaitlin ran up to Jet and clung to him, which made Jet nearly lose his balance.

"Hey! There you are!" Kaitlin cried clinging to Jet until he politely (well tried) pulled her off. "Haven't seen you for a while!" She grinned up at him.

"Uh...thanks." Jet stammered glaring at Gallows who was laughing uncontrollably. "Why don't you go eat breakfast with your mom huh?" Jet said just wanting her not to hug him ever again.

"Okey dokey!" Kaitlin said and followed her mother into the kitchen along with Shane and Halle. Right when they were out of ear shot, Jet turned to Gallows sending him icy stares.

"Why the hell are you laughing you dope?" Jet demanded.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gallows laughed. "You can't see it?" He continued laughing until he was puched in the stomach by Jet who was about to blow up. He started to choke out of breath.

"Okay, okay okay!" Gallows coughed. Sitting up straight, he grinned at Jet. "Kaitlin has a crush on you!" He spilled out laughing once more.

"WHAT!" Jet shrieked. _First Virginia and now the kid? _He groaned. _How much can he stand? _

Clive chuckled and looked at Jet. "No, not that kind of crush that you're thinking of." He continued to chuckle, but discretely, not wanting to suffer the same like Gallows. "She says that to every boy she sees that **_she thinks _**is handsome or cute."

That's when Gallow's wiped the tears off his face. "You gotta be kiddin' me! Jet? Cute? This has got to be the funniest joke I've ever heard! How can she think that? I mean even with the handsome part! Jet handsome? Now that's some deep shi-"

_**WHAM!**_

Flying backwards, this gave Clive and Virginia a laugh. Still holding his fists up, Jet's face was as red as a tomato. Guess Gallows had popped a nerve in Jet's body system. Stumbling over the table, Gallows clutched to his stomach and started to whine. "Ohhhhhhh, my stomach hurts!"

"That's what you get for making Jet a tomato head!" Virginia laughed, and was soon joined by Clive.

Jet grinned as well, and turned to look at Virginia. Her smile on her lips brought great comfort to him, and just hoped her smiled would never cease to go away.

"Well, after that bright moment," Clive said, "I believe it's time to go back into the kitchen and actually socialize with my family." Staring at Jet, he smiled. "That means you too Jet." With a wave of his arms, he beckoned the three to follow him into the kitchen.

"Wait!" Jet called back to Clive. "I have some important stuff to finish." And without another word, he left the hut, ready to find Mr. Igans.

Virginia stared up at the ceiling as Clive, Gallows, Shane, and Halle talked for endless hours. She would be in the conversation right now, but she had too much stuff on her mind. Like, what if Jet doesn't like his present? Or what if the "almost kissing" thing was just something Jet would get over in a couple of days? In a worried expression, she sighed to herself.

"Virginia, are you okay?" Kaitlin asked when she saw the pale drifter.

"Yes Kaitlin, I'm fine." Virginia answered.

"Alright." Kaitlin said shrugging and returning back to the conversation.

"Don't worry Clive, I have gotten all of the presents, so you needn't show me where all the shops are." Catherine answered smiling sweetly towards her husband. "I've come all prepared." Clive nodded and turned to Gallows.

"Did you and Shane happen to finish decorating the colony?" Clive asked, and which caught Halle's attention.

"Yes we did Clive." Shane said, not wanting Gallows to take forever on what and how they decorated. "We set up a couple of candycanes, stars, fake snowflakes around the streets." He looked back and his grandmother. "If you want me and Gallows to do something else, it would be are pleasure."

"It would-**_OUCH!"_**

Shane looked at Gallows with stern eyes. "Yes **_Gallows_**, me and you would be happy too." It gave Gallows a couple of minutes to catch on.

"Oh yeah Granny," Gallows said throwing winks at Shane which made Virginia's eyes roll. "Me and Shane will do whatever you want us to do."

"There's nothing else to do you big galoot." Halle said not forgetting to insult. "And stop talking foreign, you made my brain actually try and listen on what you have to say."

Gallows grunted in annoyance, and everybody laughed.

"So," Halle continued after everyone stopped, "I think we should hang the stockings tonight, and make the cookies. Who would like to help?"

Virginia was about to raise her hand, but she held herself back. _What good is to help at two things I'm not good at? _She stayed silent and let Shane and Catherine volunteer.

"Okay, that's a good team." Halle said absoloutely delighted. "We'll start out with the feast for tomorrow and then on with the cookies."

Shane and Catherine nodded and decided follow her outside to get the ingredients.

"Hey Clive! I still haven't gotten something for Granny!" Gallows sent slapping himself. "Wanna help me pick out a present?"

"Oh what the hell. Sure." Clive got up and followed Gallows. "Make sure to stay with Virginia at all times." Clive called back to Kaitlin before they were out the door.

Kaitlin got up and grasped Virginia's hand and led her up to the bedroom. "What's wrong Kailtin?"

"Shhhhh." Kaitlin said and closed the door behind them. Once it was quiet, she jumped on the bed next to Virginia. "I wanna talk about..."

She paused.

Virginia was getting interested. "About what?"

She grinned. "About you and Jet..."

Virginia gulped.

"Oh hello Jet." Mr. Igans greeted him as he was currently still selling his trinkets. "What can I do for ya?"

Jet was being more nice this time. "Yeah, uh...I was wondering if you could tell me what this is. And if it would be a good present for Virginia." He reached into his pocket and took out the thing the dragon had given him. Mr. Igans took one look at it, and his jaw had dropped.

"Boy, do you know what that is?" He asked in awe.

"No." Jet replied. He was confused. "What the hell is it?"

"This here thing is the stone of The Dragons." He replied in awe.

"Soooooo...it's a?"

"It's a wishing stone!" Mr.Igans exclaimed.

"A what?"

"A wishing stone! It's a powerful stone that grants you one wish! Anybody that possess it, can wish for something!"

Jet's mind started racing! _A wishing stone! Maybe I could wish for the perfect gift for Virginia, er...no wait! Give it to her, and let her make a wish! _"So it would be a good gift for Virginia?" He asked.

"Of course it would!" Mr. Igans cried. "It's a great gift for anyone! Those things are rare they are. So keep it safe until Christmas!"

Jet nodded and grinned. "Oh don't worry, I will."

Before Jet left, Mr.Igans said one more thing.

"Dragons multiply. Don't forget."

Jet choked. "Pardon?"

Mr. Igan's smile faded. "They multiply. Meaning, that dragon might wanna come back for that gem. They can only multiply up to ten of them. So if one of their gem's is taken, they can not multiply without all of their magic, so be careful now. The multiply trick is their only attack and defense strategy.

Jet nodded silently, and ran back to the hut.

"Why would you want to talk about me and Jet?" Virginia asked suspiciously.

Kaitlin smiled. "I've seen the way he looks at you...I think he's in love with you or something."

Virgina gasped. "Do you think so?"

"Yeah, he really does!" Kaitlin said jumping up and down. Then she started to whisper. "I overheard Jet and Clive talking this morning, and Jet said something that-" She stopped, not wanting to go any further. "Nevermind what I just said."

Virginia looked serious. "Please Kaitlin!" She begged. "Tell me!"

"I can't." She admitted.

"Why not?"

"Because I might say something you don't want to hear."

Virginia's face fell. _Do I want to find out? _She thought for a moment. "I want to hear it." She finally said. "And I promise not to tell anyone."

Kaitlin sighed. "Well, alright." She held her breath. "Here it goes..."

Gallows and Clive hung up the stockings and wreaths while Halle and Catherine baked the dressing, turkey, and the rest of the feast. Shane was busy cooking all of his famous desserts. His gingerbread cookies were roasting pleasantly in the oven, while he stirred his christmas cakes and pies.

"Man, I think this'll be the best Christmas ever!" Gallows said cheerfully as he hung up his own stocking. Clive smiled back at him and resumed hanging the red socks by the fireplace.

"Yes, you're right Gallows." Clive replied. "This Christmas is going very smoothly...more smooth than I expected." He added chuckling.

"Ya, tell me about it." Gallows laughed. "As long as the punk doesn't do anything stupid like always, Christmas will be very goo-"

"Ahem."

Gallows choked. "Oh shit." Slowly turning around, he came face to none other than Jet Enduro, the "stupid" punk. His arms were wrapped around him, and his face was stern and filled with annoyance. "Heheh..."Gallows swallowed hard. "Just playing the traditional Christmas joke around. Hahahaha-ha...ha...ha?"

Jet didn't even crack a smile. But surprsingly, he sighed instead. "Whatever," He said raising his arms up for truce. "Not worth ruining my gloves." He then cracked a sneer, not a smile, and headed into the kitchen.

"Whew." Gallows took out a breath. "Close, close call huh Clive?" He looked up at Clive who was just smiling to himself, still hanging stockings.

When they were done, they stood backwards to admire their work. Eight nice and neat stockings were hanging by a scorching fire, all lined up together, with all of the names embroidered on the socks. In a desperate tease situation, they hung Jet and Virginia's stockings _very _ close together, with a nice picture drawn on the sock. Looking at one another, Clive and Gallows gave eachother a snicker. Then they stopped and headed inside the kitchen to meet the others.

While the others were chating in the kitchen, Jet looked in his pocket, holding the gem closely in his right hand. _What did Mr. Igans mean that the dragon will come back for it? _He thought to himself. He shook his head. _I don't wanna know. _Jet shrugged and listened to the group's non interesting conversation.

"Oh..." Virginia said in disbelief, well atleast trying not to believe what Kaitlin had just told her. "Are you positive?" She asked once more.

"I'm pretty sure." Kaitlin answered in a sorry look. "I would never tell you this just to kid around. I'm telling the truth."

"I can't believe Mr. Igans would do such a thing!" Virginia cried. "He sold me the thing that Jet was going to give me! And he went all the way to a different place to earn it!" She suddenly clutched her heart. Virginia was deeply touched. _Jet Enduro, the cold-hearted drifter she once knew, cares for her? This can't be true...but then again, he's been acting strangely since he kicked me...maybe he does have feelings for me. _Facing Kaitlin, she grinned. "Do you really think he likes me?"

"Definitely!" Kaitlin said nodding he her vigorously.

Finally, Virginia stood up and headed for the door. "What should I do?" She asked Kailtin in a desperate voice.

"Nothing!" Kaitlin suggested. "Let him come to you. That's what my mom always tells me."

"Okay." Virginia agreed and left.

Walking into the kitchen, she found the others there, and Jet standing and talking to eachother. Well, Jet was the only one that wasn't saying anything. So Virginia decided to break him.

"Hey Jet!" Virginia greeted himskipping towards him.

Letting go of the stone, Jet tried to smile back. "Uh...hi." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

Virginia pinched her cheeks, not wanting to blurt out what Kailtin just told her. _Just let him come to you. _She thought, but then paused. _Well, that doesn't mean I can't push it outts him does it? _Grinning she turned back to Jet. "So Jet..." She started to say.

Jet gulped. The fear of having another conversation with Virginia was unbearable. He winced. Especially after what happened the last two times. "Ye-yeah Virginia?" He said, not wanting to anger her, yet not wanting her to talk to him.

"Christmas is tomorrow!" She replied gleefully. "Have you gotten all the gifts for friends?" She was desperate here.

"Um...yeah." He answered, shaking quietly but obviously. "Wh-why do you ask?"

Ignoring his last question, she stared into his violet eyes. "Did you get me anything?" She heard his heart stop. _This is fun! _Virginia thought silently.

"Of course! Why the hell wouldn't I!" Jet suddenly cried. When he finished, the room was dead quiet. He blushed and turned to Virginia. "Erm...yes, I mean, ya, er, yeah...I did." All eyes were pointed at him. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't stand all the attention. "Shows over people! Get back to...whatever you were doing!" He said angrily.

Everybody turned back on Jet, and started to whisper, which made Jet only sigh.

Before he could make it out of the kitchen alive, all of them heard a terrible scream from outside. Jet looked at his fellow drifters, and they all reached for their arms and ran outside.

A/N: I know! I know it's short and no fluff! But I'm grounded for two weeks. That's why I haven't been on! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR ALL YOU READERS! Hope you review. Another week, and everything will be back to normal! Ttuall soon!

PeAcE


	8. Chapter 8 A Verry Merry Christmas To Jet

A Very Merry Christmas To You

Chapter 8

A Verry Merry Christmas To Jet

"Look! Look! Look!" Kaitlin shouted and pointed towards the desolate sky. "I see something!" As everyone peered closer toward the glimmering clouds, they all saw what it was.

"Run! Run for your lives! Dragon! Run!" Mr. Igans cried and ran into his hut. When all of the villagers saw this, they all did the same. All except for the 4 drifters, Kaitlin, Catherine, Shane, and Halle.

"Wait a second..." Jet paused. "I recognize that dragon." Looking at it will full eyes, he made up his mind. "I know why it's here."

Virginia gasped and looked up at Jet. "What do you mean Jet? We've never encountered a dragon before. And besides, Lombardia is one of the dragons that alive in Filgaia." Grabbing her ARMS, she gave Jet a determined look. "It is hostile?" She asked as she put the bullets in her pistol. Gallows and Clive saw what she was doing, they grasped their arms and medium powers. Jet was completely clueless.

"I...really don't know." Jet said quietly. "And it was only me who came across this dragon." Clutching the gem in his pocket, he sighed. _Sorry Virgina...But in order to save a village, you gotta give things up. _He felt his heart break. _Even if it's one of the only chances to actually show Virginia that I love her. _Suddenly, he stopped. "Holy Shit." He gasped. _I'm in love with Virginia. How come I've never seen it coming. _Recieving a couple of greedy, rude, obnoxious, and hopeless flashbacksgave him his answer. Smirking to himself, He approached where the dragon was going to land.

"What are you doing Jet!" Virginia demanded, looking fearful. "We fight this thing together! You can't just leave me-er us out of it!" She ran towards him, but was stopped by Clive. "Clive!" She squirmed. "Let me go!"

"Virginia..."Clive said calmy. "I think Jet needs to solve this thing on his own." Virginia looked up at his honest eyes, and nodded in agreement. After a couple of moments, she stopped squirming.

Jet waited quietly for the dragon to arrive at its destination, still clenching the gem that was in his pouch. When the dragon finally landed, it's eyes automaticlly laid on the cold-hearted drifter. "Ah...The dirfter I met in the caves." It deeply replied, almost smiling. "Never expected to find you here. Have you made good use of the gem or orb I gave you?"

"Er...No." Jet managed to say. "And whaddya mean use it? How do you use the damn thing?" He calmed down and waited for an answer.

"You want it, yet you don't know how to use it." The dragon laughed. "Maybe I should've given it to someone who deserved it." This made Jet blow his stack.

"I do too deserve it!" Jet snapped back, just wanting to shoot the creature dead.

"Prove it." The dragon challenged. "I came here looking for Mr. Igans. Apparently, He has something of mine. Maybe you can help."

Jet shook his head. "Sorry, I have important things to do. Just as long as you don't eat anybody, I won't shoot you dead." As he started to walk away, he was held back by the dragon's spiky tail.

"Alright, but be wary." It warned.

"Yeah, whatever." Jet said coldly. After the dragon released it's tail, Jet walked towards his fellow drifters.

Virginia of course, was the first one to talk. "Jet? What happened? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Jet held his palm over her mouth. "Please Virginia, one question at a time."

Shrugging his hand off, she glared. "Why did you let that dragon go? And it's still in the village?"

The fearless drifter looked taken aback. "I thought I recalled you asking to see if I was okay. Now you're concerned about the dragon who is one of the most harmless creatures you'll ever meet in this millenium?"

Gallows, Halle, Shane, Clive, Kaitlin, and Catherine stood silently as the two drifters bickered towards eachother.

"God Jet, it's not like you'd care if I was interested in you or not." Virginia scoffed looking away.

Feeling slightly hurt, Jet decided to keep this arguement going. "Fine, if you say so." Virginia continued to glare daggers towards him.

"Jet Enduro, you are one of the most careless, cruelest, most greedy person I've ever come to meet!" She cried in anger.

Hearing this, it broke his heart. Never in Jet's life would he ever love someone that never loved him back. Jet has never felt anything like this before. It was most intense feeling of pain he's ever felt. Feeling defeated, he sighed a low and angry sigh. Shoving his hands into his pouch, he carefully took out the gem. Looking at Virginia with hurt eyes, he threw the gem at her. "A Very Merry Christmas to you too." Then stalked away in grief.

Clive and Gallows were shocked. So was Catherine and Kaitlin. For once, Halle and Shane were also speechless. None of them seemed to realize that it almost midnight. _Christmas is alsmost here..._

"I'm so stupid!" Jet cursed at himself as he galloped away from the village. "I should have never teamed up with those freaks." He felt his heart press up against his chest in pain. He ignored this and rode on. "Maybe there's a town somewhere in this god forsaken world." Making his horse go at full speed, he went north. Away from the Baskar colony, away from Mr. Igans, away from that dragon, away from Clive, Gallows, Shane, Halle, Catherine, Kaitlin, and most importantly...

Virginia.

Virginia picked up the gem and looked at it carefully. Checking the clock, she realized it was midnight. _Merry Christmas to you too Jet. _She thought. Feeling the rush of tears in her eyes, she wiped them out of her eyes. But it was no use. The tears were streaking out like mad. Suddenly she couldn't hold it in any longer. Letting out a despairing howl, she ran into the hut.

"Oh, poor dear." Halle said turning to Clive and Gallows. "I think you'd better find Jet. He needs to apologize, and so does Virginia." He grasped her cane tighter. "Let's mend up this mess before Christmas morning okay?"

Gallows spoke up. "Techniqly Granny," He started to correct, "midnight means that it's already morning so in other words-"

_**KA-BONK!**_

"Okay okay. Find Jet! Got it! Check! Let's go Clive!" Rubbing his sore head, he clenched to Clive and dragged him off into the darkness.

Halle turned to Shane. "We should find that Dragon that's terrorizing the villagers." Shane agreed, so they setted off into the Baskar tribe.

Kaitlin yawned, and turned to her mother." Mommy, I'm tired, but I don't wanna miss out on all of the fun." But in that instant, she fell on her mother and started to snooze softly. Catherine smiled and put her daughter to bed. Then she went into the living room where she found Virginia, who was sitting closely by the fire.

"I can't believe I said that to Jet!" Virginia cried turning to Catherine, who felt deeply bad for her. "I mean, it's not like he was maing the situation any better!"

Catherine knelt beside the distraught girl and comforted her. "I'm sure He'll be back."

Virginia sniffed up her tears. "But what if he doesn't come back?"

Catherine pulled back her hair from Virginia's eyes. "I really don't know."

Thirty minutes past...

Suddenly Virginia got up. With a determined look, she grabbed her arms. "If I'm correct, Gallows and Clive would have been back by now with Jet. So I guess he's not here." She turned to Catherine. "Thanks for the comfort." Then she headed towards the door.

"Virginia?" Ctaherine said getting up. "Where are you going?"

Spinning around. She smiled at Catherine. "I'm going to find Jet. And I'm going to bring him back." And with that she closed the door behind her.

Jet could tell his horse was getting tired. So he jumped off and fed it some water and fresh carrots. He'd been riding for about an hour, yet he still couldn't find any sign that led to a town. Or hell, even an abandoned palace or something he can enrich jewels on. _Great, I'm getting back into my cold-hearted self. _Silently cursing, he continued to walk with his horse.

That was until he felt a bullet hit his leg.

"Man Clive, I don't think the punk is in the village anymore."Gallows growled and made a disgusted face. "I'm sorry to say this, but I think that good for nothing bastard is coming back." He stopped and looked worried. "Aw man! What are we gonna tell Virginia?" Facing towards Clive, it appeared that Clive was apparently stuck as well.

"Don't mind me for asking," Clive suggested, "but I think we should grab our horses and find Jet immediately. Before he really is gone. It's only been an hour. He couldn't have gone that far."

Gallows was beyond furious. "What the hell are you thinking?" He shouted. "I'm not going back for that heartless kid! He doesn't deserve to be in our team anymore!"

"I know, but we shouldn't just picture our feelings." Gallows was confused. "What I mean, is that we have to picture Virginia's feelings towards Jet also. But Jet will probably be severely punished for doing this." Clive reassured.

The former priest hesitated. "I...I dunno Clive." He stammered. "I mean, what if we can't find Clive? As I've asked before, what are we gonna tell Virginia?"

"I really don't know." Clive sighed.

"Well, if you're really serious, let's get our horses from the barn." Clive nodded in agreement. Walking back towards the barn, they clutched their own ARMS and ran to their horses.

Except they weren't there.

"What the hell?" Gallows cried. Searching for their horses in the stalls. "Where are our damn horses?"

Clive was really worried by then. "Now how are we gonna get Jet back?"

Gallows shrugged. "I don't know Clive, but there's no way I'm walking!"

Smiling softly, Clive sighed. "No, no Gallows. I wasn't thinking of walking."

"Are you guys looking for your horses?"

They both jumped. Turning around, they saw the horsekeeper standing there, quite amused.

"Where are they?" Gallows demanded.

"A nice lady strolled by, and she told me to take your horses to boot hill to get them groomed. She paid my 200 gella, so I agreed." The horsekeeper explained. "I got my finest men, and they took them to boot hill."

_**"GROOMED!"**_

"Yep." the horsekeeper replied. Getting a white peice of paper, he handed it to Clive. "Seemed the lady got her horse as well. Maybe she took her horse to get groomed." Evidently, Clive took the paper with ease. Opening it up, he read what appeared to be a note.

In Virginia's handwriting.

_Dear Clive and Gallows,_

_I hope you aren't mad at me. But I think I should do this alone. Please understand my actions and former intentions. Just stay threre, and I'll be back. Merry Christmas._

_Virginia_

"I don't think so." Clive said answering the horsekeeper's statement.

"Clive? Clive? Clive? Earth to Clive!" Gallows screamed at him. Clive turned towards him and looked deeply concerned. "What's wrong Clive? What did you find out?"

He let out a breath of sorrow. "Virginia, she's gone. She went to go find Jet."

_**"WHAT!"**_

"Fuckkkkkkk!" Jet said falling to the ground.

"He's wounded!" A vioce said behind some rocks. "Let's grab what we can and head back."

Forcing his eyes open, he saw two short stubby men rummaging through his pack. He sneered. _Robbers._

"Let's take the horse as well."

_Just what I need. I'm trying to run away from my past, and here are these two dipshits trying to steal my horse. _Getting up with his torn limping leg, he reached for his arms. "Now I don't think you want to do that." The two robbers turned around and started to laugh.

"You can't beat us, you're wounded." They laughed out. "And all of you magic powers, and heal supplies are in your sack that we apparently have."

"So what?" Jet grumbled. "I can beat you guys whenever the hell I want. So you'd better be prepared." He grasped his ARMS. "Accelerator!" He screamed and used his bullets on both of the two robbers. But there was something that he hadn't expected. The bullets bounced off them like bouncy balls. "What?" He managed to say.

The robbers started laughing. "You know sonny, I think you'd better be prepared." Jet hopelessly watched as they pulled out their ARMS, an said aloud. "Godess of the monsters, here our prayer! Enrich us with your powers! _Ereste' on maloncha'!" _Suddenly, a green light flashed and lifted them into the darkened sky. The green light flurred them around and then started to die down. Releasing the two robbers, they fell to the ground. Except they weren't human anymore.

They were monsters. Big, green, venemous, dangerous, monsters.

"Holy Shit..." Jet gasped.

"Come on faster!" Virginia cried as she galloped in filgaia. Apparently, Jet wasn't very good at covering his tracks. Fresh horse feet were planted in the ground. It was obvious that they belonged to Jet's horse. "Jet, please come back." She prayed.

"God you insufferable dragon leave this village at once!" Halle shrieked. Whacking it with her cane. "Leave at once." Shane couldn't only watch.

The dragon lazily lifted up its tail and hit the cane. And it snapped. Halle gasped as her cane was snapped in half. "I'm not going to harm anyone in this village. But I'm not going to leave either. I'm looking for Mr Igans. He has something of mine." The dragon said sternly. Nobody had ever, **_ever, _** dared to talk to Halle like that.

Without warning, Mr. Igans popped out of his hut and faced the dragon, petrified with fear. "You...you...wa-wanted m-me?" He choked.

"Where is it?" It demanded.

"Um...what thing?" Mr. Igans asked innocently.

The dragon galred. Apparentlt not innocent enough.

"Oh yes! That! Er...yes...um..." He paused. "I don't have it. I sold it."

"WHAT?"

"I sold it! To Virginia Maxwell." Mr. Igans answered.

With no answered given the dragon flew away.

Jet was losing. Every time he shot at them, they always seemed to dodge it. He had never fought a monster like this before. "Ugh..." He mumbled and fell to his knees.

he monsters seemed to feel energized and swiftly changed back into their "human" selves. Reaching for their pistols, they aimed it at Jet's head. "Good-bye drifter." He reached for the trigger.

Jet heard the gunshot.

Except he was still alive. "Wha?" He looked up and saw Virginia their, her ARMS were fully loaded, and she was mad. Beyond mad. Byond beyond beyond beyond being mad! One of the robbers was hit, but it didn't bring them down.

"If you ever, **_EVER_**, touch him again. I will kill you!" She screamed.

Both of them chuckled. "So, first a tough drifter, and now we have to fight a helpless woman?" He carefullt bandaged his hand. "You're gonna lose your life little girl." Reaching for their gems they started to chant.

"ACCELERATOR!" Jet cried! And ran towards them shooting at one specific thing. And he finally hit it! They screamed in in pain as they fell to thier knees. _Guess they didn't expect that! _But the power seemed to be his last ounce of power. An he fell on the ground.

Virgina shouted her gatling attack and shot the two robbers dead. Turning to Jet, she rushed over to him. "Jet! Jet! Wake up!" She shook him hard, but he didn't wake up. Tears were already streaking from her eyes. "Please Jet! Please! Wake up! I beg you! JETTTTT!"

No answer.

Virginia's heart was completely shattered. _It was all of her fault. _She could never forgive herself.

"Ahhh. He risked his life to save yours. How poetic."

Virginia got up and spun around. The dragon was flying towards her. In one guess, Virginia knew he had been watching the fight. "Please! Help him!"

The dragon sighed. "I can't. Not without my powers, which are gone." Virginia broke out in a sorrowful cry. She fell to the ground and sobbed.

"No...no...no...NO NO NO NO NO! He can't be gone!" It was as if her life was gone. Like somebody took it from her before she could enjoy it. She sobbed for countless minutes. Until the gem fell out of her pocket. Wiping her tears, she looked at the gem. Looking more closely, she grabbed something out of her sack. Unfolding it, she smiled to herself. _Jet's present. _Picking it up she looked at the gem once more. This locket is missing something!" She managed to say. "It's missing..." she gasped. "This gem." holding her present in her hands.

"My locket of love." The dragon said.

Virginia looked up. "Huh?"

"I made this locket to place all of my healing and defensive powers in it." It explained. "One of them is bringing the dead back to life."

Placing the gem inside the locket, Virginia felt a wave of power go through her.

"But it only works if you love someone, and will give anything to save his life. And only I can grant this spell."

Virginia looked up at him. "Can you do it?"

"Yes I can it." The dragon answered. "But prove it to me. Prove that you really love this man. And I will do it."

Virginia nodded and handed him the locket. She trudged over to Jet and knelt beside him. The she took out something from her pocket.

_It was misletoe._

"You still owe me Jet Enduro!" Virginia smiled. And she grabbed his face and pulled it close to hers. And in that same moment, she was finally kissing the love of her life. She didn't even notice the dragon chanting the spell. It almost made her heart skip when his lips responded! Pulling away from him. She looked up at him.

_And Jet was staring back at her!_

"Jet!" She cried and began to hug him. And this time Jet didn't push her away. He held her for the longest time.

"Virginia..." He stammered. She looked into his deep amethyst eyes. "Yes Jet?" She asked.

"I...I...er...I...um." Jet began. _Just say it you freaking idiot! _"I-I love you Virginia." He breathed and looked up at her.

"I-I love you too Jet." Virginia breathed.

They were about to kiss, until they heard clapping. "What the hell?" They got up and realized they were in the Baskar colony. They saw Mr. Igans, Gallows, Clive, Catherine, Halle and Shane glowing. Getting up, they just noticed this.

_They were on the dragon! _

"I didn't want to ruin the moment." It laughed.

"Okay okay! Who's up for opening presents?" Gallows asked.

"I'm in!" Halle surprsingly said.

(after they all were inside the hut...and the dragon was gone...)

"WHAT?" Gallows shrieked! "Socks! Jet! You gave me socks!"

Everyone laughed. Clive was happy with his gift. He got new glasses from Shane and Halle, an upgrade from his daughter and his wife. A new novel from Virginia, some wine from Gallows. And a pair of socks from Jet.

Gallows on the other hand, got a calendar from Shane with all of the pretty pictures he's taken of landscapes. Clive gave him a book on how to actually make a girl like you! Virginia gave him and upgrade, and Halle gave him food.

Catherine and Kaitlin got mostly clothes from everyone, and Kailtin got a fake ARMS, and a doll. Weird combonation huh?

Halle got two new cooking recipes from Shane, a new quilt from Virginia (not hand made!), Clive, Catherine, and Kaitlin gave her some candles, some food from Jet, and a new cane from Gallows, which she promised not to hit him with!

Jet on the other hand, got all upgrades from his two teammates, Kaitlin gave him a picture of Virginia she took herself, and Halle and Shane gave him a book on how to be happy in sorrow times!

Virginia got clothes from Catherine, Halle, and Kaitlin. Shane, Gallows, and Clive gave her jewelery, and upgrades. "Thanks guys." When she saw Jet leave to go outside, she followed.

"What's wrong Jet?" She asked.

"I don't have anything." Jet answered quietly.

"What do you mean Jet?" Virginia asked walking up to him.

"I mean, I don't have anything to give to you!" Jet said groaning.

Virginia placed her warm hand on her cheek and faced him. "Presents don't always have to come in boxes." She said. "The best present you've ever given me is your words."

"Virginia, it's the only gift I've given you." Jet said gloomly. "And what words?"

"The three words I want you to tell me for the rest of my life." Virginia said, he blue ocean eyes digging into his cold pale violet eyes. "Jet, I don't need presents. Nobody does."

"But isn't that what Christmas is all about?" Jet asked.

"No Jet!" Virginia said warmly. "Christmas isn't about the cooking, the presents, the Christmas tree, the stockings, or the misletoe."

"Then what is it about?"

"Haven't you figured it out?" Virginia pleaded. "Christmas is about love, and friendship, and how you spend time with the people you love is such a treasure. Not gems or gold." Virginia laughed. "Well, maybe for you!"

Jet laughed with her, but them grasped her shoulders. "The only treasure I want for Christmas...is you." Jet said. This made Virginia nearly cry in happiness.

"I love you Virginia. This is the only Christmas present I want and need." He pulled her closer, and he went in for the most romantic and the most incredible kiss. This was the most happy memory in his life. _Fuck my android self! _He thought as he kissed Virginia for the longest time.

"Merry Christmas Jet Enduro!" A vioce rang in the sparkling sky.

As Virginia and Jet looked up, they something that almost made it look like heaven. The white coldness fell on Jet and Virginia's shoulders and they laughed. It was snowing. For the first time in Filgaia. It was all over the two of them.

And none of them seemed to care. The snow spread across Filgaia everywhere. And the whole landscape was covering in a white heaven.

And sometimes, the most time when you look out you Christmas window, just remember. Christmas isn't about everything that come in boxes. Each snowflake that falls is representing each happy moment every person is cherishing. And I bet if you look closely, you can find the snowflake that represents Jet's heart. A cold thing, but happy.

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT.

END

-OOOOOOOOOOH! This was the best ending ever! Iove it I love it! I hope you all like this story. I hope youa ll learned a lesson from this last part. Please review! I'm gonna be writing more, but I don't think my stories are ever gonna be like this one!-

Rebecca


End file.
